The Beauty and The Titan
by Bluebeard-san
Summary: Érase una vez en una tierra lejana, un joven príncipe vivía en un hermoso castillo. Eren Jaeger tenía todo lo que alguien pudiera desear. Sin embargo, no todo podía ser perfecto y gracias a su padre estaría por aprender una dura lección. Algo que, por desgracia, cambiaría su vida por completo. Después de todo ¿Quién podría algún día amar a una bestia?...
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia** l AU. BL. Ereri. OoC.

 **Notas** l Fic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _Érase una vez en una tierra lejana, un joven príncipe vivía en un hermoso castillo. Eren Jaeger tenía todo lo que alguien pudiera desear. Desde riquezas de todo tipo hasta esa encantadora apariencia que cautivaba a más de una. Sin embargo, no todo podía ser perfecto y gracias a su padre estaría por aprender una dura lección. Algo que, por desgracia, cambiaría su vida por completo._

 _Una noche de frío invierno, una pobre anciana llegó al castillo y le ofreció una sola rosa a cambio de un poco de pan para no morir de hambre. Eren estaba por aceptar la propuesta, puesto que amaba las rosas, mas no esperó que su padre se apareciera hecho una fiera al ver a aquella vieja hablando con él._

 _Repugnado por su aspecto andrajoso y maloliente, el Rey Grisha mandó retirar inmediatamente a la susodicha. El príncipe Eren, sin embargo, estaba en desacuerdo con esta decisión y junto a su madre, la Reina Carla, se encontraban espectando a un costado esa triste escena sin poder hacer nada ante la orden de su padre._

 _La anciana le advirtió que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias porque la verdadera belleza estaba en el interior. A lo cual, el Rey Grisha solo enfureció más y tomó a la viejecita por los hombros, dispuesto a sacarla él mismo del castillo._

 _Ella había visto que en el corazón del Rey no había amor y logró divisar al príncipe Eren junto a su madre. Luego de darles una triste mirada, cerró los ojos y una luz brillante la rodeó por completo. Todos quedaron impresionados a ver que de la anciana harapienta no había rastro y en su lugar se encontraba una atractiva mujer con las mejores vestimentas que alguna vez vieron._

 _La mujer se presentó como Annie, una astuta hechicera que disfrutaba ver sufrir a todas aquellas personas superficiales con las que se topaba, en especial si eran nobles._

 _El Rey y todos los espectadores de tal escena se encontraban estupefactos luego de aquella maravillosa trasformación. Intentó pedirle disculpas a la mujer y ofreció su castillo entero como disculpa, mas esta solo le lanzó una severa mirada a Grisha e impuso su castigo._

 _De inmediato, una nube negra envolvió al príncipe Eren, a su madre y a todos los sirvientes del castillo. Al disiparse, el Rey se encontró con una terrorífica escena. Su hermoso hijo se había convertido en una titánica bestia de orejas puntiagudas y cuerpo colosal, mientras que su amada esposa estaba tirada en el suelo con la cara pálida y lanzando alaridos de dolor._

 _El Rey Grisha, en ese momento se percató de algo más. Una gran mancha roja se encontraba en su pecho y cayó al piso inmediatamente. La hechicera admiró la escena y se acercó al Rey para retirar la espina del cuerpo de su víctima._

 _La rosa que ella le ofreció a Eren cambio de pan era en realidad una rosa encantada que duraría hasta los 21 años del príncipe. Con la única condición de que este encontrara el amor verdadero y correspondido, de lo contrario se quedaría con la maldición por el resto de su vida y estaría condenado a morir en la más triste de las soledades, pagando por los errores de su padre._

 _Luego de escuchar aquella terrible sentencia, el Rey Grisha suplicó a su hijo por su perdón e inmediatamente falleció. La Reina Carla, no soportó lo sucedido y después de darle una triste mirada a su transformado hijo, cogió un vidrio roto que encontró y se apuñaló._

 _Annie se acercó a la acongojada bestia y colocó la rosa encantada y un espejo mágico a su costado, para luego desaparecer en un instante y dejar a Eren sumido en un mar de lágrimas y gritos de dolor._

 _Así pasó el tiempo y el príncipe Eren se aisló por completo del mundo, para evitar desagradables comentarios o miradas llenas de asco hacia él. Había perdido ya por completo la esperanza de encontrar el amor verdadero y que este le correspondiera. Después de todo ¿Quién podría algún día amar a una bestia?_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Advertencia** l AU. BL. Ereri. OoC.

 **Notas** l Fic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

En un pueblo de Alemania, vivía un mercader muy rico que tenía cinco hijos, dos varones y tres mujeres. Erwin Smith era el nombre de este acaudalado comerciante, quien, además de poseer tantas riquezas, era dueño de un invaluable corazón. Petra, Historia, Isabel, Farlan y Levi eran todos hijos rescatados de un orfanato por este buen hombre.

Petra e Historia eran dos preciosas señoritas en plena flor de su juventud y no había cosa que desearan más que conseguirse buenos maridos; varones con altos rangos y bastas riquezas a las que estaban acostumbradas. Materialistas y egocéntricas eran dos palabras que podrían definirlas a la perfección. Sin embargo, su padre las amaba por igual.

Isabel, por su parte, era la hermana más pequeña de todos. Con unos tiernos 13 años, encantaba a todos los habitantes por esa adorable sonrisa y esa actitud tan jovial. Mas un único detalle había. Farlan, su autodenominado protector oficial, no dejaba de seguirle el rastro a la pequeña. No dejaría que nadie nunca le hiciera daño al pequeño tesoro de la familia Smith.

Sin duda los cinco hijos despertaban envidia en todo el pueblo; pero Levi, el mayor de todos, despertaba tanta admiración por su insuperable belleza que incluso varones caían ante su encanto, para envidia de sus hermanas. Levi no solo llamaba la atención por su físico, sino también por su aguerrido carácter.

No era novedad que varones y mujeres frecuentaran la casa para visitarlo y dejarle costosos regalos con la intención de ganar terreno y aumentar las posibilidades de conseguir una cita con el precioso pelinegro. Grande era su pena cuando Levi rechazaba tajantemente sus ofrecimientos y se retiraba a su habitación sin escuchar peticiones.

\- Tsch. Son todos una molestia. ¿Tan necesitado parezco? – se queja Levi, cerrando la puerta de la casa después de haber despedido al último pretendiente del día.

\- No entiendo qué te ven, enano. Con ese horrible carácter, no me arriesgaría ni a hablarte – comentó frustrada Petra. Historia solo asentía ante la afirmación de su hermana.

\- Como digas, solterona. – Iba a seguir molestándolas, de no ser que vio entrar a Erwin con un semblante muy triste y preocupado.

Pidió hablar con sus hijos de manera urgente para poder ponerles al tanto de aquel problema que lo acongojaba. Les contó, pues, que de un solo golpe perdió todos sus bienes y no le quedó más que la casa en la que estaban viviendo. Notablemente destrozado y con el corazón lleno de angustia, les hizo saber además que a partir de ese momento tendrían todos que ganarse la vida trabajando en el campo.

Petra e Historia respondieron a gritos que, de ninguna manera tocarían una sola herramienta o siquiera se ensuciarían las manos para trabajar. Hechas un mar de lágrimas, suplicaron a su padre que no les impusiera esa condena. Ofrecieron, en su lugar, cuidar de Isabel mientras Farlan se encontrara labrando la tierra. Levi permanecía en silencio con la mirada fija en su padre, hasta que la pequeña cuestionó por qué no se entristecía con aquella devastadora noticia.

\- Nada obtendré por mucho que me lamente, mocosa. En estos momentos es preciso tratar de ser feliz en la pobreza y salir adelante.- contestó mientras se levantaba de la mesa para dirigirse hacia su padre.

\- Yo cuidaré de las mujeres y me encargaré de la casa, Erwin. No confío en el buen criterio de este par.- explicó, señalando a Petra e Historia. Su padre aceptó y agradeció a sus hijos por su comprensión. Sin duda, se sentía orgulloso de ellos.

Aquel pelinegro se levantaba antes del amanecer y se ocupaba de limpiar la casa y preparar la comida de toda la familia. Al principio, aquello le resultaba agotador puesto que no tenía costumbre de usar la cocina; mas siempre se repetía que eso era mejor a que sus hermanas exploten la casa en un intento por preparar algo comestible. Con el pasar de los meses, se fue acostumbrando a su nueva rutina e incluso disfrutaba de sus horas de limpieza intensiva.

Cuando terminaba sus labores, leía algún buen libro que el bibliotecario le prestara a cambio de un poco de su exquisita comida. Sus dos hermanas, en cambio, se aburrían hasta la muerte; despertaban pasada las diez de la mañana, jugaban con Isabel y se enfrascaban en una intensa discusión sobre quién tenía el cutis más lindo.

Erwin admiraba la paciencia que había desarrollado Levi, ya que sabía que Petra e Historia no se contentaban con que él hiciera todo el trabajo doméstico, sino que además no dejaban de fastidiar a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Un año pasó y cierto día Erwin recibió una carta donde le ofrecían una carga recién llegada de oriente repleta de mercancía para él. Al escuchar la noticia, todos se pusieron muy contentos y felicitaron a su padre por nunca perder las esperanzas.

El hombre estaba tan contento que ofreció a sus hijos cualquier presente que desearan. Petra e Historia pidieron que les trajeran vestidos, joyas, zapatos y coletas. Isabel pidió una muñeca y Farlan un par de pantalones, puesto que los que tenía se encontraban ya muy gastados por el trabajo.

\- ¿Y tú no me vas a pedir nada, Levi?- preguntó Erwin al ver que su hijo mayor no había dicho palabra alguna.

\- Ya que no tengo opción - respondió con pesadez – Podrías traerme una rosa y un buen libro. No he visto ninguna por aquí y ya he leído toda la biblioteca.

Partió, entonces, el bien parecido mercader; mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al llegar a la ciudad, le comunicaron que hubo un robo en aquel barco que venía de oriente y que de su mercadería no había rastro alguno.

Con una gran pena, emprendió el camino de regreso a su casa. No era un trayecto largo el de regreso y Erwin ya se encontraba ansioso por estar nuevamente en casa y recibir el apoyo de sus amados hijos. Vagando en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que tomó un camino equivocado y quedó perdido en el bosque, en medio de una feroz tormenta que comenzó a desatarse.

La nieve caía fuertemente y el viento soplaba tan impetuoso que logró tumbar su caballo. A Erwin no le quedó más remedio que buscar un refugio para pasar la noche. Por fortuna, divisó a lo lejos una luz y se aproximó hacia ella.

Al llegar, se encontró con un hermoso y enorme palacio que, curiosamente, parecía deshabitado. Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio que se encontraba absolutamente solo en el patio. Ató a su caballo y le dio de comer para que recuperara energías.

Con sigilo, se dirigió al interior del palacio, donde tampoco encontró a nadie. Buscó la cocina en busca de algo para comer y se abasteció de todo lo que pudo encontrar. Se cuestionó internamente el por qué de tanta comida si aparentemente no vivía nadie allí.

Secó sus ropas en la chimenea del gran salón y se permitió descansar un poco luego de tan complicado viaje. No se percató que habían unos grandes orbes esmeralda mirándolo a través de un pequeño espejo mágico en la habitación más alejada de todo el castillo.

Los rayos del sol y el cantar de las aves lo despertaron y no fue pequeña su sorpresa cuando encontró ropa hecha a su medida en reemplazo de la que se mojó la noche anterior. _Sin duda en este palacio hay una buena persona que se apiadó de mí,_ pensó el mercader. Se dirigía a buscar su caballo y halló sobre la mesa una taza de café caliente y unas tostadas.

\- Muchas gracias, buena persona. - dijo en voz alta – Por darme asilo tan amablemente en la noche y ofrecerme un espléndido desayuno ahora.

Se disponía a desatar a su caballo, y al pasar por el jardín, divisó un sector lleno de hermosas rosas de todos los colores y esto le hizo recordar el pedido de su hijo. Dispuso entonces cortar una de ellas para llevársela a Levi. En ese preciso momento, se escuchó un gran estruendo y pudo divisar a una bestia de orejas puntiagudas y cuerpo colosal que se acercó a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba.

\- ¡Ingrato hombre! – exclamó con furia la bestia – Te di un techo y comida en mi palacio para que no murieras ¿Y es así como me pagas?. ¡Has cortado una de mis preciosas rosas! ¡Te condeno a morir en mis manos a fin de que pagues pos tu osadía!. – sentenció mientras afilaba sus garras.

\- Perdóneme por la ofensa, señor. No tenía idea de que fueran tan importantes para usted. Mi intención fue cortar solamente una para regalársela a uno de mis cinco hijos. – pidió entre balbuceos el pobre mercader.

\- No soy un señor, a pesar de mi horrenda apariencia sabrás que soy un príncipe. No esperes que sienta compasión por ti después de tremenda falta. Ahora bien, dices que tienes cinco hijos; te perdonaré la vida con la condición de que una de tus amadas crías venga a morir en tu lugar. No tienes derecho a replicar nada; y si se rehúsan a sacrificarse por ti, regresarás mañana temprano a cumplir tu condena.- Dicho esto, la bestia se retiró del lugar, dejando solo al hombre.

Erwin no pensaba sacrificar por nada del mundo a uno de sus adorados hijos. _Al menos podré despedirme de ellos y darles un beso por última vez,_ se dijo. Decidió partir cuanto antes y al llegar a su caballo, se encontró con un cofre de oro, repleto de joyas y piedras preciosas junto a una pequeña nota escrita con pulcra letra que decía " _Para que no te marches con las manos vacías_ ".

Al menos tendría el consuelo de no hacer pasar hambre a sus hijos. Cogió a su caballo y emprendió el camino de retorno. Al cabo de unas pocas horas, se encontraba ya tocando la puerta de su casa.

Todos sus hijos se alegraron a ver a su padre sano y salvo. Se habían preocupado demasiado al notar su ausencia la noche anterior. Erwin tenía en la mano la rosa que cortó para Levi y se las entregó con una sonrisa forzada.

Supieron entonces que su padre no traía buenas noticias y preguntaron por lo sucedido. El hombre contó inmediatamente la triste vivencia, omitiendo solo el detalle del cofre con riquezas. Al oírlo, Historia y Petra llenaron de reclamos a su hermano mayor. Lo culpaban por la desgracia de su padre y le increpaban que no derramara una sola lágrima ante tan horrible noticia.

\- Mi llanto sería inútil, idiotas. ¿Para qué voy a llorarle a Erwin si no hay necesidad de que muera?. Bien lo dijo la estúpida bestia, basta que uno de nosotros acepte sacrificarse por él para que sea libre de su condena. Iré yo en su lugar, entonces. Ustedes son las preciadas hijas de este hombre, Isabel no está ni siquiera en consideración y Farlan es de mucha más ayuda que yo en el trabajo. – expuso el pelinegro con el semblante serio de siempre. Petra e Historia se sintieron aliviadas ante lo dicho por su hermano. Mientras que Isabel no dejaba de llorar y Farlan la abrazaba fuertemente, a fin de calmarla.

\- No lo permitiré, Levi – replicó su padre - Yo ya estoy mayor para muchas cosas, no perderé demasiados años. Lo único que me perderé será verlos formar familia.

\- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, viejo cejón. No irás sin mí a ese estúpido palacio. – sentenció para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Al cabo de un rato, Erwin y Levi ya se encontraban listos para partir. Petra e Historia fingieron congoja al despedirse de su hermano. Isabel, por su parte, pretendía ser fuerte para que Levi no se preocupara por ella. Farlan solo le dio un fuerte abrazo y prometió cuidar bien de todos.

Padre e hijo subieron entonces al fornido caballo y emprendieron camino al palacio de la titánica bestia. Sin saber Levi que su vida daría un giro inesperado...

* * *

 _ **Nota de autor**_

 _Gracias por leer!_  
 _Aquí un nuevo capítulo :)_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Advertencia** l AU. BL. Ereri. OoC.

 **Notas** l Fic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

Echó a andar entonces el caballo hacia el gran castillo de aquella monstruosa criatura; Erwin y Levi no interactuaron más de lo necesario en todo el trayecto. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Llegaron, pues, al caer la tarde; ambos bajaron del caballo y este se fue por sí solo a la caballeriza de aquel palacio. Padre e hijo se dirigieron al gran salón, donde encontraron una mesa magníficamente servida y con vajilla para dos personas. Erwin, ante lo sucedido y temiendo lo que vendría, no tuvo ánimos para probar bocado alguno. Levi, por su parte, jamás había visto tan gloriosos y suculentos bocadillos ni en sus buenos tiempos de riqueza. Sin embargo, no se dejó deslumbrar ante tanto lujo y, tratando de parecer tranquilo, se sentó a la mesa y comió hasta saciarse.

 _'Estúpida bestia es esta si cree que le estaré agradecido por llenarme el estómago antes de morir'_ , pensó para sí.

En cuanto terminaron de cenar se escuchó un gran estruendo y el pobre mercader, con voz sumamente afligida, comunicó a su hijo que la espantosa bestia se acercaba.

Levi no pudo evitar un estremecimiento en cuando lo vio y no precisamente por el miedo. Aquella bestia era tal y como lo había descrito su padre; cuerpo colosal, orejas puntiagudas, garras afiladas y dientes de depredador. Mas este se percató de un detalle que no le mencionaron. Esos hermosos orbes esmeralda que destacaban dentro de tanta bestialidad lo dejaron perplejo por un momento. Jamás había visto un color de ojos tan precioso y que transmitiera tanta ¿tristeza?; no estaba seguro pero sin duda era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de sensación. Salió de su trance en cuanto aquella bestia habló y preguntó a Levi si había venido por voluntad propia o lo habían obligado. Pregunta ante la cual, él respondió que la determinación de sacrificarse por su padre había sido suya únicamente.

\- Eres muy bueno – dijo la bestia con voz que a Levi le pareció amable – Te lo agradezco muchísimo – giró la cabeza y se dirigió a Erwin - Y tú, buen hombre, partirás por la mañana con la promesa de no regresar jamás a este lugar – hizo un ademán de despedida y se retiró.

Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar. Sin embargo, fue Erwin quien decidió romperlo y dirigió la mirada hacia su hijo.

\- No tienes que hacer esto, Levi – comentó con tristeza, pasando sus manos por su rubia cabellera en un intento de alejar la tensión que lo invadía. Era su último intento por convencer a su hijo que desista de aquella idea. – Ya me queda poco tiempo de vida por tanto susto y desventura que he tenido. Hazme caso y deja que me quede en tu sitio- Colocó una mano en el hombro del pelinegro e hizo algo de presión en la zona.

\- Tsch, ya había dicho que no, Erwin – respondió Levi con firmeza y apartando con cuidado la mano de su padre, liberándose de su agarre – Todo está dicho. Partirás por la mañana y cuidarás de mis hermanos tan bien como siempre lo has hecho.

Por más que rogó, no fue capaz de hacer que su hijo cambiara su parecer. No le quedó más opción entonces que pasar lo poco que le quedaba de tiempo junto a él.

Tiempo después fueron a acostarse, ambos creyendo que no podrían dormir en toda la noche; mas sus ojos se cerraron apenas pusieron la cabeza sobre la almohada.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol se hicieron presentes y el trágico momento había llegado. Erwin, entre sollozos, se despidió de Levi con la promesa de cuidar muy bien del resto de sus hijos y usar las joyas que la bestia le había obsequiado para invertir en un buen negocio y salir adelante.

En cuanto se hubo marchado su padre, el pelinegro se dirigió a la gran sala con un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo, ni una sola lágrima derramó. Había resuelto no apesadumbrarse durante el poco tiempo que le quedase de vida, pues estaba convencido de que la bestia lo devoraría aquella misma mañana. Decidió entonces, recorrer el castillo mientras esperaba su fatal destino. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando halló escrito sobre una puerta.

 _Aposento de Levi_

Abrió la puerta precipitadamente y quedó deslumbrado nuevamente por la magnificencia que reinaba en esa habitación; pero lo que más logró llamar su atención fue una biblioteca gigante repleta de libros de todos los géneros, un finísimo piano de cola y varias partituras. Todas aquellas cosas eran de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

\- Nada mal – se dijo en voz baja mientras ojeaba algunos libros – al menos disfrutaré un poco de una buena lectura antes de mi hora. - mientras inspeccionaba más en aquella biblioteca, encontró un libro en el que aparecía una inscripción en letras de oro que decía: " _Disponga y ordene como desee. Es usted el amo y señor. Todas aquellas cosas que aquí encuentre, le obedecerán"._

\- Pues, ya que lo dicen aquí – comentó con desgano – me gustaría ver a mi tonto padre y a mis estúpidos hermanos para saber si están todos bien. – dicho esto, un espejo de mano apareció y al sostenerlo, pudo observar a su padre con el semblante lleno de tristeza. Petra e Historia lo recibieron y a pesar del intento por parecer afligidas, se les notaba en el rostro que no sentían más que satisfacción por haberse librado de su hermano mayor y con esto, de la principal competencia para conseguir un buen pretendiente. Observó también a Farlan sosteniendo la mano de su pequeña hermana para salir a recibir a su padre.

Mentiría si dijera que no los extrañaría a todos. Incluyendo a sus pesadas hermanas, las ocurrencias de la más pequeña, los chistes malos de su hermano y el impasible carácter de su padre. Al menos la bestia le permitió verlos por última vez a través de ese extraño espejo. Algo en su interior le dijo que no era tan malo como parecía.

Se vio interrumpido por un ruido en la puerta de su habitación. Inmediatamente pensó que sería la temible bestia para comunicarle que su hora había llegado. Sin embargo, al abrirla, se encontró con una tetera, un candelabro y un reloj. Levi pensó que la bestia pudo dejarlos allí con algún propósito y se aproximó a recogerlos del suelo, o eso hubiera hecho si una voz femenina no lo dejara impactado.

\- Hola, cariño. Sé que no es la mejor manera de presentarnos pero no soportamos la curiosidad y vinimos a conocerte. – comentó con voz amable aquella tetera de porcelana. – Soy Hanji y ellos son Armin y Jean – dirigió su mirada hacia aquel simpático candelabro y ese hermoso reloj de madera.

Levi saludó cortésmente a los tres objetos en frente suyo y se preguntó si todo esto sería solo un mal sueño. Era una lástima que no podría contarle a nadie tantas mágicas cosas que estaba viendo en ese momento.

\- Hanji, no creo que esto sea correcto – susurró el candelabro amigo – El amo se molestará si sabe que estamos incomodando a su visita-

 _¡Ja!, visita. Sí, claro. Soy un simple pedazo de carne al que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida,_ pensó.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Jeancito! Sabes que ese amo nuestro es un pan de Dios – contestó divertida la fina tetera – Dudo que nos haga algo más que apagar tu llama como la última vez – Hanji comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al recordar esa escena.

\- ¡Cállate, loca!. Un día de estos quebraré tu refinado acabado y no serás más que pedacitos. – bramó, furioso.

Ambos objetos se encontraban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión, hasta que el tercer objeto, aquel reloj que había permanecido callado hasta el momento, habló.

\- ¡Ya cállense, idiotas! – bufó irritado el reloj y dirigió su mirada hacia Levi – Disculpe las molestias, mi señor. Nuestra visita es para informarle que el almuerzo estará servido dentro de muy poco. Sería bueno que se cambie de ropas y baje al comedor a alimentarse como es debido. Estamos a su entera disposición – dicho esto, los tres objetos se despidieron, dejando a Levi perplejo.

Una vez dentro de su habitación nuevamente, volvió a distraerlo una adormecida voz que provenía, al parecer, de su armario.

\- Buenas tardes, mi señor – saludó aquel mueble – Soy Mikasa. Disculpe el no haberme presentado antes. Tengo sueños muy largos – se apenó. O eso creyó Levi por su tono de voz – Seré la encargada de vestirlo a partir de ahora. ¡Déjelo todo en mis refinados cajones! – la pena había desaparecido por completo y se encontraba muy animada ahora.

No tuvo tiempo el pelinegro para responder, puesto que aquel armario, apenas terminó de hablar, lo envolvió en diferentes tipos de exquisitas telas que lo dejaron más aturdido de lo que ya se encontraba. Al terminar, Levi lucía sencillamente maravilloso. Una camisa blanca con un pañuelo en el cuello al mejor estilo real y unos finos pantalones negros, acompañados de un par de zapatos perfectamente lustrados, bastaron para que quede deslumbrante.

Agradeció por las ropas y se retiró de sus aposentos, en dirección al comedor principal. Allí encontró la mesa servida, junto a los tres objetos que habían irrumpido en su habitación hace un momento, quienes lo saludaron efusivamente.

Todo lucía exquisito e imaginó que sabría aún mejor. Mas al estar a punto de probar bocado, escuchó una hermosa melodía proveniente del piso de arriba. La tetera, al percatarse de la curiosa y emocionada mirada de Levi, no dudó en molestarlo.

\- Maravilloso, ¿Eh?. El amo toca el piano mejor que muchos profesionales de ahora. Me parece que está inspirado debido a su compañía.- dijo con voz divertida.

\- Tsch. Nada mal. He escuchado mejores – Un ligero sonrojo cubría las mejillas del pelinegro al verse descubierto admirando la melodía.

Se decidió a comer, puesto que moría de hambre por semejante festín ante sus ojos. Tan entretenido estaba que no se percató de que el concierto privado había terminado y en su lugar oyó un estruendo.

Supo, entonces, que su hora estaba cerca.

La Bestia había llegado.

* * *

Chan ~

Aquí traigo la actu por Semana Santa -3-

Lo siento por la demora! Tuve semanas pesadas...

Como siempre, todos los comentarios y/o sugerencias son bien recibidos 3

Hasta la próxima! *


	4. Capítulo 3

**Advertencia** l AU. BL. Ereri. OoC.

 **Notas** l Fic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

\- Levi, ¿verdad? – preguntó la bestia con voz amable, a lo que el pelinegro solo atinó a mirarlo con gesto extraño y algo incómodo, preguntándose quién le habría dicho su nombre a aquel monstruo

\- Soy Eren, la horrible bestia de este palacio. Ojalá te hayan gustado las comodidades que instalé solo para ti – al ver que el pelinegro no respondía y seguía con el semblante serio, como analizándolo, decidió seguir con su pequeño monólogo.

\- Tu padre me dijo tu nombre antes de irte. Espero disculpes mi atrevimiento – comentó, sentándose en el otro extremo de la mesa – ¿Permitirías que te mirase mientras comes?-

Levi se sintió extrañamente en calma. Eren, así que ese era su nombre. Si bien no le temía a la bestia ahora, no entendía por qué lo estaba tratando tan bien. Él había llegado con la idea de que moriría esa misma mañana; no esperaba que tuviera hasta aposentos propios y tantas buenas atenciones. Mas no se dejaría cautivar fácilmente, tanta paz no era un buen presagio.

\- Tú eres el dueño de este palacio. – respondió el pelinegro mientras bebía un poco de agua - No deberías pedirle permiso a un simple rehén al que te comerás pronto.

Eren lo miró sorprendido y no pudo evitar que se le escape una ligera sonrisa, la cual fue bien disimulada entre sus horrendas facciones. Debía aclararle a su invitado especial las ideas equivocadas que tenía formadas.

\- No – sostuvo con voz firme la bestia – El único amo y señor aquí eres tú. Y aprovechando tu pregunta, permite que te aclare que no te comeré. En realidad, solo quería un poco de compañía y tú me pareces una persona de confianza – tenía puesto aquellos orbes esmeralda sobre Levi y este se removió inquieto sobre su sitio; sin embargo, le sostenía la mirada – Ahora bien, si te molesta mi presencia, no tendrías más que pedirme que me fuese y me marcharía enseguida – prosiguió, al notar que el pelinegro no dejaba de observarlo - Me encuentras muy feo. ¿Cierto? – suspiró con resignación.

\- Es cierto – respondió Levi sin titubear – No soy fan de la mentira – Notó como aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado perdían un poco su brillo - En cambio, creo que eres demasiado amable en comparación a lo que aparentas.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Eren - Aún cuando yo no pueda juzgar mi fealdad, pues no soy más que una horrible y apestosa bestia.

Levi lo observaba con ojos curiosos. Algo se removió en su interior cuando Eren bajó la cabeza, pareciendo algo apenado. No supo por qué pero tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de subirle el ánimo.

\- Tsch. Mocoso idiota – siseó, ante lo cual Eren levantó el rostro y lo miró perplejo - No se es una bestia cuando uno admite que es incapaz de juzgar sobre algo. Los necios jamás lo podrían admitir.

Eren no podía salir de su sorpresa ante las palabras de Levi. Nadie nunca lo había llamado idiota, al menos no en su delante. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que todo el mundo lo tratase con respeto e incluso se atrevería a decir que con temor. La sinceridad completa de aquel pelinegro lo dejó encantado. Una pequeña esperanza surgió en su corazón después de tanto tiempo. Tal vez Levi era la persona indicada…

Alejó esos pensamientos rápidamente de su cabeza. Él ya era una horrible bestia sin esperanza y si fuera por él, habría abandonado desde hace mucho. Lo único que lo mantenía en pie aún eran sus subordinados; aquellos que no merecían tanta penuria y que, a pesar de todo, se mantenían fieles a él e incluso se atrevían a subirle el ánimo innumerables veces. Eran su familia. La única familia que le quedaba y no descansaría hasta encontrar una solución para ellos, aunque eso le cueste la vida propia.

\- Sigue comiendo, Levi – contestó con voz animada y amable - Y trata de pasarlo bien aquí en tu casa. Todo lo que hay aquí te pertenece. Me apenaría mucho que no estuvieses contento.

\- ¡Sí, pequeñín! Aquí todos estamos para servirte – ambos giraron la cabeza y recién repararon en la presencia de la animosa tetera, quien, al parecer, había estado escuchando atentamente toda su conversación.

\- ¡Hanji!¡Compórtate! – le regañó el reloj, para luego dirigirse a la bestia – Mil disculpas, mi señor. Estamos muy emocionados por tan grata compañía que acaba de encontrar – comentó, dirigiéndole una mirada apacible al pelinegro.

\- No te recordaba tan aguafiestas, cucú de bolsillo – comentó con voz divertida la tetera, a lo que Armin inmediatamente le replicó y se enfrascaron en una pelea que no muchos creerían si Levi se lo contara a alguien.

La bestia estaba a punto de regañar a sus subordinados por interrumpir la plática que al fin se había animado a mantener después de batallar tanto consigo mismo, cuando escuchó algo que le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo. Levi estaba riendo alegremente y parecía realmente cómodo con tal escena. Lo estudió con la mirada y no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Rió como no lo había hecho en muchísimo tiempo. Al percatarse de ese suceso, tanto Levi como aquellos objetos no pudieron evitar mirar con asombro a la bestia. El primero porque, contrario a lo que podría haberse imaginado, la risa de Eren era tan contagiosa y animada que si no lo vieran a la cara, cualquiera juraría que se trataba de solo un mocoso y no de una bestia tan horrenda. Por el contrario, Armin y Hanji tuvieron una suma de sentimientos encontrados al ver a su amo reír con tanta intensidad, puesto que desde aquel desasatroso suceso, no escuchaban más que suspiros de su parte.

De repente, la bestia se dio cuenta de que era el único riendo aún y calló rápidamente, dejando la habitación envuelta en un incómodo silencio. El mismo que fue roto por el nuevo residente.

\- Eres muy bueno, Eren. Confieso que muy diferente a lo que te imaginaba – comentó algo apenado el pelinegro – Te puedo asegurar que tu buen corazón me hace feliz. Cuando pienso en ello no me pareces tan espantoso.

\- ¡Qué cosas dices, Levi! - respondió con vergüenza la bestia – Puedo tener un buen corazón, pero no soy más que un monstruo.

\- De verdad que eres estúpido, mocoso – replicó, aputándolo con el tenedor y una mirada de fastidio – Hay muchos hombres más bestias que tú. Es preferible tener una apariencia horrible y un alma pura a una figura de hombre y un corazón corrupto, ingrato, burlón y falso. Conozco muchos de estos y son la peor escoria de la tierra.

Levi, ya sin miedo hacia la bestia, siguió comiendo con esmero y aún con la mirada fija de esta en él. Así siguieron conversando de diversos temas y fueron descubriendo que tenían más gustos en común de lo que imaginaban.

* * *

\- No puedo creer que haya alguien más en el universo que disfrute comer berenjenas con pimienta y miel – confesó la bestia con admiración – Pensé que era el único repugnante con esa manía.

\- Tendrías que ser un completo imbécil para no amar la combinación, mocoso – respondió Levi mientras tomaba una rodaja de este vegetal, lo embadurnaba con la miel y esparcía pimienta fresca en la superficie – ¡Manjar de reyes es este! – exclamó, para luego saborear aquel raro bocadillo preparado.

\- ¡Hey!¡No te termines mis reservas! – reclamaba divertido Eren. Habían pasado directamente al almacén de la cocina para disfrutar más cómodos de su pequeño desastre y ahora se encontraban peleando por las últimas porciones.

El pelinegro nunca imaginó que podría pasarlo tan bien con aquel monstruo. A decir verdad, ni en sus sueños más locos habría pasado algo similar. Pero se sentía tan bien, tan en calma. Por unos momentos logró olvidar que se hallaba lejos de su familia y un pensamiento pasó por su mente con fugacidad. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría disfrutar su estadía en ese lugar.

Una vez terminaron su pequeña pelea de comida, se despidieron con la promesa de volver a encontrarse la mañana siguiente para desayunar. Sin darse cuenta, las horas habían pasado muy rápido y los rayos del sol comenzaban a caer.

A Eren le hubiese gustado volver a ver a Levi para la cena, mas no quiso atosigarlo demasiado y encargó a sus subordinados que estuvieran al tanto de cualquier cosa que necesite. Entendía que aquel hermoso caballero necesitaría tiempo y espacio para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Por su parte, Levi había regresado a sus aposentos con muchísimas cosas para pensar. En primer lugar estaba su familia. Si bien sabía, gracias al espejo mágico, que se encontraban todos bien y a salvo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por tener tantas comodidades y haber preocupado tanto a su padre. Se dijo que hallaría una manera para comunicarle que se encontraba en perfecto estado. En segundo lugar; ese palacio. Todo era endemoniadamente raro. Jamás había visto algo similar y quiso saber mucho más acerca del motivo por el que todos habían adoptado esas formas, incluído.. su príncipe.. Sí, Eren, aquella bestia que, pensó no era más que un monstruo sin piedad y con sed de sangre, resultó ser poco o nada lo que esperaba. Tenía un alma tan pura y un corazón bondadoso pero muy lastimado. Pudo notarlo en el poco tiempo que habían platicado. Eren mostraba una actitud amable y calmada, sin embargo, Levi pudo notar que esa no era más que una fachada para evitar mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pudo sentir ese corazón ansioso de afecto, aquel que solo podría provenir de alguien que ha pasado por mucho y esta idea lo dejaba con muchísimas más interrogantes. Se preguntaba qué pecado habría cometido aquel príncipe para terminar como esa titánica bestia y por qué sus subordinados fueron arrastrados en el mismo castigo. Sin duda, tendría que consultarle sobre eso apenas lo vea conveniente.

No tuvo apetito de cenar puesto que gracias a todas las berenjenas con miel y pimienta que comió en compañía de Eren, su estómago había quedado completamente lleno.

Decidió entonces tomar un baño para despejar su mente de tantos pensamientos confusos. Se dirigió allí y una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y comenzó a llenar la tina con abundante agua; se percató de unas cuantas fragancias de flores y sales de baño que alguna vez había usado en sus buenos tiempos con dinero y procedió a quitar sus vestimentas para poder ingresar. Estuvo allí un buen tiempo, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y liberarse de tanta carga que había estado llevando desde que Erwin se quedó sin riquezas.

Para cuando salió del baño, con una toalla envolviendo su torso bajo, observó que sobre su cama se encontraba una muda completa de ropa que incluía un camisón que le pareció ridículo por el color salmón, ropa interior y un par de calcetines a juego con el camisón.

\- Espero sea de su agrado, joven amo. Yo misma lo escogí para usted - giró la vista hacia aquella mujer armario encargada de mi vestimenta y suspiró.

\- Gracias, Mikasa. Buenas noches - respondió con tono calmado.

Sin más, subió a la cama y cerró los ojos para entrar en brazos de morfeo. Mañana sería un largo día para el pelinegro.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

Feliz día del trabajador(?

*huye antes de morir apedreada*

Okay, lo siento por demorar tanto nuevamente :(

En mi defensa puedo decir que fue más rápido que la última vez(?

Está bien, no tengo perdón uwu

Espero que el capítulo pueda compensar en algo mi falta. Ya saben que sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos 3 Me infla el corazoncito saber que les está gustando aunque sea un poquitín la historia.

Muy pronto, más interacción entre los tórtolos. Levi resolverá algunas de sus dudas y Armin, Hanji, Jean, Mikasa y los personajes que me falta introducir seguirán haciendo de las suyas ¬u¬

Abrazos y besos, mis barbitas ~


	5. Capítulo 4

**Advertencia** l AU. BL. Ereri. OoC.

 **Notas** l Fic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

.

Los primeros rayos del sol hacían su aparición y, con ellos, un hermoso joven aislado del mundo en un castillo encantado despertaba de su profundo sueño. Levi se talló los ojos y se le antojó seguir durmiendo, si no fuera porque sintió un ligero movimiento en su cama acompañado de un sonido, para luego recibir un chorro frío de agua en la cara.

-Qué demonios.. - se levantó, furioso y escuchó una ligera risa, a lo que atinó a mirar al suelo y se encontró con la coqueta tetera burlándose de él.

-¡Pero qué gruñón despierta usted, mini amo! - comentó divertida Hanji - Yo que venía para salvar su delicado y bien cuidado pellejo y que no haga esperar a nuestro príncipe por su dulce doncella -

El pelinegro la observó con molestia, mas se fijó en la hora y tuvo que agradecer internamente por haberlo despertado. Faltaba poco menos de treinta minutos para la hora pactada del desayuno con Eren y no quería perdérselo o hacerlo enojar. Tenía muchas dudas por responder.

Presuroso y sin chistar, se metió al cuarto de baño y se aseó en un satiamén. Una vez fuera, encontró nuevamente ropa a la medida para él. El atuendo de esa oportunidad consistía en una camisa de seda gris que acariciaba exquisitamente su piel, un fino pantalón negro con tirantes para ajustarse a la camisa, zapatos acharolados del mismo color perfectamente lustrados y para terminar el conjunto, una pañoleta también de seda color pastel. Supuso que cortesía de Mikasa otra vez. Quiso agradecer pero al girar, encontró a la mujer armario plácidamente dormida. Pudo notarlo por los fuertes ronquidos que retumbaban en la habitación.

-Se ve divino, amo gruñón - elogió Hanji - ¡Andando!¡No hagamos esperar a su majestad!-

Así, Levi salió de sus aposentos escoltado por la fastidiosa tetera de porcelana. Ahora, con la luz del día, podía contemplar mucho mejor todo a su alrededor. El palacio estaba lleno de galerías, salas y habitaciones conteniendo las más finas y hermosas obras de arte. Pudo observar en una que tenía la puerta abierta, una jaula con pájaros exóticos que jamás había visto. Hizo una nota mental de visitarla en alguna oportunidad. Siguieron avanzando por los pasillos y escuchó un cuchicheo. Se detuvieron al notar a dos objetos en un rincón no iluminado.

-Ya te dije que no, Jean. Nos pueden ver -

-Vamos, cariño mío. Nadie pasa por aquí a estas horas - Esa voz sonaba familiar para el pelinegro. Se acercaron más en dirección a aquella conversación.

\- Vaya, vaya. Sorpresa la que me llevo tan temprano - comentó la tetera con sorna - ¿Calenturientos comenzando el día?. Agradezcan que fuimos nosotros y no el amo quienes los encontramos -

Levi se percató entonces de ambos objetos. El de la voz familiar no era más que el candelabro del día anterior, Jean, si mal no recordaba. Sin embargo, al objeto del costado no lo conocía. Era un plumero color blanco con un fino acabado y ligeros puntos negros en el mango, que al pelinegro le parecieron pecas.

-¡D-disculpe, mi señor! - pidió avergonzado aquel plumero - Mi nombre es Marco y soy el encargado de limpieza del castillo - movió una de sus plumas como haciendo una reverencia.

-Un gusto, Marco. Mi nombre es Levi - dirigió una mirada hacia el reloj de la pared. Cinco minutos restaban de la hora pactada; debía moverse pronto puesto que no le gustaba la tardanza y mucho menos de su parte - Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo algo de prisa. Nos vemos - Miró hacia la tetera y siguieron su camino, presurosos.

Al llegar, observó que la mesa se encontraba perfectamente servida y se le hizo agua la boca con tantos manjares a su disposición. Suspiró aliviado al no ver a la bestia y se dirigió a tomar asiento, mas antes de poder ponerse cómodo, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que lo sobresaltó.

\- Buenos días, Levi - saludó la bestia cortésmente - ¿Me permites? - preguntó, jalando la silla a la que el pelinegro se había acercado, en pos de esperar a que tome asiento.

\- S-sí, gracias. Buenos días, Eren - un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y desvió la mirada hacia las delicias servidas para despejar su mente ante aquel bochornoso acto.

Observó que el reloj de madera, Armin, si mal no recordaba, venía acompañando a la bestia y lo saludó, a lo que el objeto animado le respondió con una ligera sonrisa y la mirada cálida.

\- Que el desayuno sea de su agrado, mis señores. Nosotros nos retiramos. No duden en llamarnos si se les ofrece algo -

\- ¡Arruinas la diversión, Armincito! - se quejó Hanji, sin embargo, siguió a su compañero a la salida del comedor principal.

El desayuno fue tranquilo. Ambos, humano y bestia, conversaron de diversas nimiedades y Levi encontraba muy entretenida la plática. Se dio cuenta de que Eren era muy culto; poseía increíbles conocimientos sobre infinidad de temas, especialmente literatura. Supuso que era porque fue criado como un príncipe y tuvo la mejor educación. Se enteró, además, que era apenas un mocoso de 20 años, aunque aquella horrible apariencia lo hiciera ver mucho mayor. No quiso preguntar de más aún. Sentía que el momento no había llegado y decidió esperar por una oportunidad más adecuada.

Así pasaron los días, entre desayunos, almuerzos, cenas y charlas de por medio. La bestia disfrutaba en demasía de ver comer al apuesto chico y este, por su parte, no oponía resistencia. No olvidaba a su familia pero debía reconocer que las observaciones a través del espejo mágico que le había obsequiado Eren el primer día que revisaba el palacio cada vez eran más espaciadas. _Nada me haría más feliz que volver a verlos, mas deben seguir con sus vidas y yo con la mía. Me conformo con saber que todos están bien_ , se dijo. Se iba acostumbrando un poco a las locuras de Hanji, los ronquidos de Mikasa, la cursilería de Jean y Marco y las disculpas de Armin por las actitudes de sus compañeros.

.

* * *

.

Se encontraban almorzando y platicando tranquilamente como se les había hecho costumbre, cuando la mirada penetrante y algo inquieta de Eren le indicó a Levi que algo tenía en mente pero no se animaba a decirlo. Pensó que eventualmente lo haría y que no debía ser nada demasiado relevante. Lo que el pelinegro no esperó fue que Eren lo invitara a su habitación.

\- Nada raro debes pensar, Levi - había dicho la bestia - Había algo que quería mostrarte desde hace días y no tenía el valor para proponértelo -

\- Tsk, puesto que eres el dueño del palacio, aceptaré - masculló el pelinegro - Mas advierto que si intentas algo extraño o siento mi vida peligrar, no dudaré en atacarte con cualquier objeto que tenga a la mano, mocoso tonto - dijo, para luego tomar un último sorbo de su exquisito jugo de uvas y levantarse junto a Eren rumbo a los aposentos de este último.

La habitación de Eren era muy diferente a como la hubo imaginado. Extremadamente pulcra y con una extraña simpleza a pesar de su gran tamaño. Una cama digna de un Rey, con bellos acabados y sábanas muy finas, un armario que a Levi le pareció exageradamente grande pero en comparación con el suyo era entendible dado que la bestia poseía un tamaño considerable, un escritorio ordenado y dos puertas. Supuso que una conducía al baño y de la otra no tenía ni idea. Al parecer la bestia leyó sus pensamientos, puesto que con voz amable pidió que lo siguiera, sacó una llave y con la mayor delicadeza posible a pesar de ser un monstruo, abrió la puerta en cuestión e ingresaron. Levi tuvo que contener la respiración para no soltar un suspiro emocionado al ver el interior. Era una biblioteca muchísimo más grande que la que él frecuentaba desde el primer día; miles de libros de todas las categorías, desde cuentos infantiles hasta obras muy complejas. Por lo que le dijo Eren, era su biblioteca personal y él tendría acceso cada vez que lo solicitara, mas el pelinegro supo que no lo había llevado allí solo para impresionarlo. Vio que la bestia caminó hacia uno de los estantes y sacó el último libro de la primera fila, que se encontraba apartado del resto y se notaba mucho más gastado, para luego acercarse nuevamente a él y mostrarle el contenido, que reconoció como un viejo diario.

\- Fue un regalo de mi madre para el día en que cumplí dieciséis. De eso ya cuatro años - Comentó Eren, tomando con delicadeza cada página del diario, como si fuera su más grande tesoro y temiendo que alguien se lo arrebate.

La primera página de este contenía una hermosa pintura en la que pudo distinguir tres personas que, supuso, serían el Rey, la Reina y su pequeño hijo. Notaba que aquella pintura había sido vista muchas veces y no siempre con el mejor de los ánimos, pues tenía rasgaduras específicamente en el rostro del príncipe y algunas manchas oscuras que al pelinegro se le ocurrió podría ser sangre seca.

Eren no había emitido ningún otro comentario luego de lo dicho y Levi contenía la respiración ante tan grande silencio. Era la oportunidad idónea de sacar el tema de su pasado y responder a todas las dudas que rondaban su cabeza. Levantó la mirada, apretó los puños y se dispuso a hablar, mas fue interrumpido por un suspiro audible de su acompañante.

\- Debo suponer que tienes muchas preguntas, Levi. Siéntete libre de hacerlas. Contestaré lo que me pidas -

El pelinegro dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y, convencido, habló.

\- De muy mal gusto sería atiborrarte con tantas preguntas que podrían ser respondidas con una sola que bien sabrás cuál es - contestó - Por lo que solo oiré lo que tienes para decir.

Aquella bestia de ojos esmeralda no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante las palabras del joven frente a él. ¿Acaso estaba siendo considerado con un monstruo tan espantoso como él? ¿Sería lástima o simplemente falta de interés?. Una punzada en el pecho indicó al monstruo que pensar en aquello solo traería más sufrimiento a su vida y suficiente ya era con tanto que habían pasado. Decidió entonces confiar en Levi y contarle su lamentable historia.

\- Era una noche de frío invierno. Tenía yo dieciséis años recién cumplidos y me encontraba con mi madre en la biblioteca leyéndole uno de mis libros favoritos, cuando nos percatamos de un bullicio proveniente del salón principal. Al llegar, vimos a mi padre discutir con una pobre anciana de ropas muy gastadas. Dispuesto estaba él a arrojarla a los lobos con tal de sacarla del palacio; mi madre y yo nada podíamos hacer más que mirar, pues no teníamos valor para enfrentar al mismísimo Rey, por lo que solo fuimos meros espectadores de tan triste escena. Lo que no esperábamos, fue que de aquella harapienta anciana no quedara rastro y en su lugar apareciera una bellísima joven hechicera que no dudó en castigar a mi padre por tan cruel conducta y acabó con su vida delante de mis ojos. Fui convertido en esta bestia horrenda que soy ahora y mis pobres sirvientes fueron arrastrados también en la maldición. Mi madre no pudo soportar verme tan espantoso junto al cadáver de papá y acabó con su propia vida. La hechicera me dejó el espejo mágico que te obsequié y desapareció sin dejar rastro -

Un solo detalle había omitido la bestia, mas no fue casualidad. Observó a Levi, quien tenía una mirada preocupada. Cerró el diario y lo acomodó en el lugar que había ocupado desde aquel día e hizo una seña para que abandonaran el lugar.

.

* * *

.

Ni una sola palabra había emitido el pelinegro desde que la bestia terminó de contarle su historia, sin embargo, bien sabía que había algo que quería decir y no lo obligaría a hacerlo.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del palacio y llegaron a la puerta de los aposentos del mayor.

\- Lamento todo lo sucedido, Eren. Mas es mi deber preguntar, ¿No habló la hechicera sobre una solución al maleficio? - cuestionó.

La bestia lo pensó, y vaya que lo hizo. Imaginó todas las posibilidades de que Levi fuera su persona indicada y pudieran al fin salir de aquella horrible situación y se preguntó también si Levi podría algún día llegar a amarlo. Pensó nuevamente en sus pobres subordinados y quiso aferrarse a este único rayo de luz que la vida le estaba mandando.

\- ¿Serías mi esposo, Levi? - fue lo que preguntó la bestia, sin responder a la pregunta formulada anteriormente.

Largo rato permaneció el pelinegro sin responderle, ya que no podía salir del shock que habían causado esas palabras, hasta que optó por responderle.

\- No, Eren -

Quiso suspirar al oírlo el pobre monstruo, mas se contuvo para evitar la lástima de su invitado. Decidió entonces hacer, por primera vez en su vida, lo que consideraba correcto y tristemente contestó:

\- Adiós, entonces, Levi. Y la respuesta a tu pregunta es no. No existe manera alguna de terminar con esta maldición - dicho esto, dio media vuelta y desapareció por los pasillos.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

Esto no es un simulacro, repito. Esto no es un simulacro(?

Es una manera de disculparme por tardar mucho en actualizar. Si bien no puedo prometer que será diferente a partir de ahora, prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para mantener un ritmo fijo y no sea demasiada la espera.

Para esa linda chica que me preguntó en qué versión iba a enfocarme más, te diré, mi amiga, que estoy tomando como referencia la versión francesa de la historia original y algunas cosillas de la adaptación animada de Disney. Aunque podría incluir alguna otra versión, de acuerdo a como vea conveniente el desarrollo de los personajes en mi cabeza.

¿Por qué? Porque soy Batman v:

Okay me calmo xD

Gracias por leer.

Como siempre, sus comentarios son bien recibidos :)

Nos vemos en la siguiente actu ~


	6. Capítulo 5

**Advertencia** l AU. BL. Ereri. OoC.

 **Notas** l Fic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

.

Erwin siempre expresó a sus hijos que las mejores cosas en la vida toman tiempo, no se sabe en qué momento exactamente, pero si se obra bien, se devolverá todo con creces. Levi pensó entonces que algo bueno tuvo que haber hecho en su miserable vida para que Dios lo recompensara con tan hermosa familia.

 _\- Las cosas más importantes no siempre tendrán forma definida, mi querido Levi. Aún cuando las tengas o las pierdas, a ciencia cierta nunca podrías saberlo -_ había dicho el comerciante a su hijo la primera noche que pasó en casa junto a él después de rescatarlo de las calles.

Eran solo ellos dos en esa época y aquel joven jamás olvidaría tantas asombrosas lecciones que le enseñó su padre desde el primer momento.

Luego de que su madre falleciera, su tío, Kenny Ackerman, ya no tenía responsabilidad alguna sobre el infante y no dudó un segundo en abandonarlo a su suerte en el primer orfanato que encontró, quitándole el dinero que su hermana había estado guardando como reservas para su pequeño niño.

El apuesto chico recuerda claramente cuando aquel joven comerciante lo encontró vagando amargamente por las calles, huyendo de un par de matones que pretendían arrebatarle el único pedazo de pan que, con tanto esfuerzo, había logrado conseguir para alimentarse esa noche después de haber huído del orfanato donde fue a parar y en donde, para empeorar su suerte, lo trataban muy mal. Erwin no dudó en ahuyentarlos, amenazando con llamar a los autoridades, mas los bravucones no huyeron por ese motivo, sino por la imponente presencia del mayor, quien, a pesar de estar en la flor de la juventud, confundido era fácilmente con un adulto con antecedentes policiales, debido a su fornido cuerpo y mirada penetrante.

Erwin heredó las habilidades de su padre como comerciante y siguió su legado luego de su muerte tras un accidente. A sus veinte años ya tenía un futuro prometedor debido a ese dote de convencimiento y su actitud recta y responsable pero amable al mismo tiempo. No dudó un segundo en llevarse a Levi a casa, sin embargo, cuando el niño le informó sobre su fuga del orfanato, el joven mercader lo acompañó hasta el lugar en mención y, luego de innumerables reclamos hacia el infante y miradas sospechosas hacia el mayor, presentó su solicitud formal para adoptar al pequeño.

Dos semanas pasaron y Levi era legalmente hijo de Erwin Smith. Nunca lo admitiría, pero el menor estaba infinitamente agradecido por haberse topado con él aquel día. Si Dios existía, Erwin debió ser un ángel guardián que envió en su ayuda.

Estuvieron juntos, cuidándose mutuamente, unos cuantos años. Hasta que llegaron Petra e Historia para el regocijo de su padre. A pesar de su carácter algo quisquilloso, ambas eran la adoración de Erwin y se encargaba de cumplirles todos los caprichos que encargaban.

Dos años pasaron y llegaron Farlan e Isabel, aunque de una manera un tanto peculiar.

Erwin iba mensualmente a dejar alimento y ropa a los orfanatos de donde adoptó a sus hijas y a Levi, a manera de agradecimiento por permitirle llevarlos a casa con él y para ayudar a otros niños que no corrieron con la misma suerte. Siempre iba solo, debido a que no quería revivir algún mal recuerdo de sus queridos hijos; sin embargo, cierto día, los caballos que tenía a disposición se encontraban en su mayoría ocupados llevando cargamento y solo contaba con uno para su visita mensual. Por lo que pidió a su hijo mayor que lo acompañase para hacer más liviana la carga. El joven no tuvo opción para negarse puesto que no quería importunar a su padre, por lo que ambos partieron rumbo al orfanato.

 _. . ._

 _Levi caminaba sin prestar demasiada atención a los niños y adolescentes recluídos allí, puesto que aún le causaba cierta incomodidad recordar los momentos que él pasó en un lugar como ese, por lo que dejó a Erwin para aquella labor. El mercader se encontraba conversando con una de las encargadas del lugar, cuando Levi sintió unas pequeñas manos tirando de sus pantalones. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una pequeña niña de cabello rojizo y hermosos ojos verdes._

 _\- ¿Señor, me da un caramelo? -_

 _\- ¿Tengo cara de confitero, mocosa? - había respondido él, con el mismo tono de molestia tan característico._

 _Tres segundos pasaron y la pequeña dio una fuerte patada al mayor, para luego frotar sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y sacarle la lengua._

 _-¿Qué?¿Quieres pelea, enana?- retó_

 _\- No me diga enana, que usted tampoco es muy grande, señor feo - replicó la menor._

 _\- ¡Isabel!¡¿Qué estás haciendo, jovencita?! - Sintió una voz masculina y pronto vió a un adolescente un par de años menor que él, calculaba, que se acercó a donde se encontraba teniendo su pequeña riña para tomar a la niña en brazos y disculparse con Levi._

 _\- No te disculpes, hermanito. Ese señor es un feo y enano -_

 _\- Modales, Isa. No podemos juzgar a las personas por su apariencia - reprendió el chico, para luego dirigirse a Levi - Disculpe nuevamente. Mi hermana es un tanto conflictiva pero es buena niña. Mi nombre es Farlan y ella es Isabel -_

 _-Tch, ya qué. No importa. Soy Levi y ese de allá es mi padre Erwin, soy adoptado, por supuesto. Ya ven que no me parezco en nada a ese cejón -_

 _Ambos hermanos dejaron escapar una risa y el mayor se sintió extrañamente a gusto y en calma. Pronto, Erwin se percató de aquellos y se acercó a presentarse. Había dicho que se encontraban allí para dejar alimento y ropa, mas no contó con que su propio hijo, siempre tan reservado y de ceño fruncido, demostrara tan calmada expresión de paz y comodidad con alguien que no fuera él o sus hermanas. Preguntó entonces, disimuladamente, a la encargada a su lado, por aquellos dos. La señora comunicó que Farlan había llegado una noche de invierno con Isabel en brazos y ardiendo en fiebre, solicitando que ayuden a la pequeña y les permitan quedarse allí debido a que la encontró llorando en una calle desolada y no pretendía dejarla sola a su suerte. El mercader no necesitó más y se acercó a la pequeña, que aún se encontraba en brazos de Farlan._

 _-¿Quisieras vivir con nosotros, Isabel? - preguntó con voz amable_

 _\- ¡Me encantaría, señor!. Mi hermano siempre dijo que algún día algún alma noble nos sacaría de aquí y nos llevaría a comer pasteles y muchísimos caramelos para siempre. ¿Usted es esa persona? -_

 _\- Muy lejos me encuentro de ser un alma noble, pequeña. Mas considero que una preciosa niña como tú merece muchísimo más amor del que ya tiene. Y, ¿qué crees?. Mis hijos y yo estamos dispuestos a dártelo. Claro está, en compañía de este adorable muchacho que bien podría ser un noble caballero, por la manera tan maravillosa de cuidar de ti - respondió Erwin, con una sonrisa. - Entonces, ¿Qué dicen?¿Aceptan venir con nosotros? -_

 _\- Si a Levi no le incomoda, señor. Nada en el mundo nos haría más felices - respondió Farlan, mirando a su pequeña que no paraba de sonreír._

 _Erwin rió y miró a Levi, buscando su aprobación. Al no encontrar otra expresión en su mirada más que conformidad, comunicó a la encargada su deseo de adoptar a ambos chicos._

. . .

Todo había sido bueno desde entonces. Ya con la familia completa y superando cualquier obstáculo, los Smith permanecieron siempre juntos. Y todo gracias a Erwin.

Levi supo entonces que su madre, en algún lugar del cielo, había intercedido por él para que no se quedara solo en el mundo.

Jamás olvidaría aquellos lindos momentos que pasó junto a su preciada familia. Se convenció de que nada más le faltaba para ser feliz. Tenía más que suficiente. Padre, hermanos, calor familiar. ¿Qué más podría necesitar?.

Nadie había reparado en el pequeño detalle.

Levi ignoraba el amor.

.

* * *

.

Cinco meses habían pasado desde que llegó al castillo y Levi se sentía como un Rey. Pasaba algún tiempo solo y otro tanto en compañía de Hanji, Armin y Jean, quienes lo visitaban regularmente en su habitación y comentaban algunas cosas sobre la vida en el pueblo del lindo chico y otras tantas sobre la antigua vida de ellos en el palacio.

Todas las tardes, la Bestia lo visitaba, y se entretenían largo rato tocando el piano o leyendo en silencio algún buen libro. No había abandonado la costumbre de observarlo mientras comía, con su conversación tan amena e interesante.

Cada día que pasaba, Levi encontraba en el monstruo nuevas bondades y admirables virtudes. La costumbre de verlo seguido lo había habituado tanto a su terrible aspecto, que lejos había quedado el miedo que alguna vez le tuvo y, todo lo contrario, sin darse cuenta se encontraba mirando con frecuencia el reloj para ver si ya era la hora pactada con Eren para su próximo encuentro.

Solo había una cosa que hacía a su corazón inquietarse , y era que Eren, desde aquel día en que conversaron sobre su pasado y la maldición, no había vuelto a tocar el tema y ningún subordinado se mostraba conforme en hablarlo con él, desviando siempre la conversación cuando Levi preguntaba sobre eso.

Le incomodaba que Eren no mostrase cambio alguno en su actitud y siguiera tan amable con él como lo fue desde el primer día. Una sola cosa había agregado a su rutina y era preguntarle cada noche, cuando acompañaba a Levi a sus aposentos, si quería ser su esposo. A lo que el mayor, con una sensación extraña en su interior, siempre se rehusaba.

Cierto día le dijo:

\- Mal de la cabeza te encuentras, mocoso. Bien podría complacerte y aceptar tu estúpida propuesta. Mas lo haría solo por agradecimiento a todas tus atenciones y soy demasiado sincero como para permitirte creer que pudiese hacerlo alguna vez. Siempre he de considerarme un amigo tuyo, confórmate con eso -

\- Forzoso me será, Levi - dijo la Bestia - Sé que en justicia soy horrendo, pero mi amor por ti es grande. Entretanto, me siento muy feliz de que quieras permanecer aún aquí a mi lado. Prométeme que no me abandonarás nunca -

Aquellas palabras hicieron estremecer al apuesto joven. Mas no dio respuesta alguna y la Bestia tampoco insistió en escucharla, aunque Levi pudo notar en su mirada que aquellos hermosos ojos esmeralda que tanto brillo tenían usualmente, lucieran ahora apagados y con un atisbo de decepción. Eso inquietó al mayor y suspiró fuerte, para luego contestar.

-Tch. No pongas esa cara, mocoso idiota. Está bien, prometo no abandonarte nunca. De todas maneras, no tengo manera de escapar por mi propia cuenta y me he acostumbrado demasiado bien a las espectaculares comidas que aquí sirven. Y ni hablar sobre la casi perfecta limpieza de las habitaciones -

\- Cortesía de Sasha, la cocinera, que ahora es estufa, ciertamente. Y lo de la limpieza, bien sabes que has contribuído más de lo que yo quisiera en eso. Aunque, no puedo negar lo adorable que te ves con la pañoleta subriéndote la boca y la escoba. ¡Maravilloso espectáculo!. Sin embargo, sabes perfectamente que no es obligación tuya hacerlo. Eres el amo de este palacio también - comentó Eren, muchísimo más animado que hace un momento.

\- Lo recuerdo claramente, bestia tonta. Ahora, si me disculpas, tan buena charla me ha dejado exhausto, por lo que dormiré ahora. Buenas noches, Eren -

\- Buenas noches, Levi - se despidió, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo una vez más entre las sombras.

Había mentido el joven sobre su supuesto cansancio y las ganas de dormir. Lo cierto era que necesitaba pensar demasiado en las últimas palabras de Eren después de su respuesta.

El amor no era algo a lo que Levi le fuera ajeno. O eso creía él. Amaba a su madre fallecida, a Erwin y a sus queridos hermanos. Eso definitivamente era amor. _Entonces ¿Por qué dice esa estúpida bestia que me ama? ¿Será que me considera su familia tan pronto?¡Apenas y me conoce!¡Qué tontería!_ pensó.

Había pasado por tantas cosas que, desde que Erwin lo adoptó, concentró todos sus sentimientos en su nueva familia y llegó a ignorar que existían otros tipos de amor fuera del que ya sentía por ellos. Su padre tampoco encontró momento oportuno para hablar con él sobre eso, debido a que tenía cuatro hijos más y un negocio que atender.

El confundido joven trató de mandar lejos todos aquellos extraños pensamientos y fue a tomar una ducha para posteriormente irse a la cama, dispuesto a dormir.

.

* * *

.

\- Debería decirle la verdad al joven Levi, amo.- comentó el pequeño reloj de madera, preocupado por la situación actual - Tal vez él pueda entender la gravedad de nuestro dilema y, quién sabe, podría hasta estar dispuesto a ayudar.

\- No voy a obligar a Levi a hacer algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir posteriormente, Armin - respondió la Bestia, acomodando la rosa encantada en un rincón más oscuro - Me enamoré de él lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que ha pasado por mucho con tan solo verlo. Y, si bien sé que no soy correspondido, no permitiré que nada ni nadie lo lastime nuevamente -

Eren había notado, tras tantos meses de observar detenidamente a Levi y examinar sus gestos y reacciones, que el hermoso joven había tenido una vida dura.

Más que evidente era que el rubio comerciante no era su padre biológico, debido al nulo parecido físico.

Notó también que el duro semblante y mirada estoica no eran más que solo una fachada para mantener a raya a quienes intentaran acercarse. Si bien Eren era una bestia ahora, no podría negar que antes de la maldición, tuvo una vida plena, con padres que lo amaban y servidumbre que siempre velaba por su bienestar. Levi, en cambio, parecía haber carecido de tanto pero eso era justo lo que más amaba de él, quien, a pesar de haber llevado una vida difícil, no se dejó envolver en la oscuridad y su alma continuó tan noble y pura, gracias a ese comerciante que lo cuidó. Pocas personas no corrompían su ser tras tanto dolor y Levi era una de ellas. Amaba hasta sus palabras llenas de hosquedad. Los insultos que a veces recibía por parte del mayor. Gestos de fastidio por sus comentarios, a veces, fuera de lugar o porque simplemente comenzaba a ser muy hostigante. Nada de eso le importaba a Eren. Se había enamorado. Y eso hacen las personas enamoradas ¿Cierto?. Levi podría apuñalarlo y la Bestia estaría bien con eso. No le importaría morir en manos de su persona especial. Estúpido o descabellado podría sonar, mas, nadie que no ha vivido en carne propia el amor y el sufrimiento que este mismo trae al no ser correspondido, tendría derecho a emitir opinión alguna. Sabía la Bestia perfectamente que Levi no correspondía a sus sentimientos; sin embargo, poco o nada le importaba.

-Discúlpeme, amo. Me dejé llevar por la ilusión de poder volver a lo que éramos antes. No consideré los sentimientos del joven Levi - comentó el reloj.

\- No necesitas disculparte, Armin. Y ya deja las formalidades. Somos amigos, ¿cierto?-

El pequeño objeto lo observó detenidamente y esbozó una sonrisa, asintiendo.

\- Tienes razón - respondió - Ahora, me despido. Ya es muy tarde y deberías descansar. Buenas noches, Eren -

-Buenas noches Armin - se despidió la Bestia, para luego observar como el pequeño reloj desaparecía en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Cerró la puerta de sus aposentos y se observó en el espejo roto que yacía solitario en la pared.

Soltó un suspiro.

\- Esto es lo correcto, Eren. Después de todo ¿Quién podría amar a una bestia? -

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

Hola!

De nuevo, yo, disculpándome por la demora. Demasiadas cosas y sin ánimo de comentar, realmente.

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

Prometo esforzarme para traer lo más pronto posible el siguiente!

Gracias por apoyar la historia. No esperaba tanto cariño. Me hacen muy feliz (:

Nos vemos!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Advertencia** l AU. BL. Ereri. OoC.

 **Notas** l Fic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

.

¿Dispuesto a dormir había dicho? _Y una mierda_ , pensó. Levi no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche; el insomnio y él se habían divorciado casi por completo desde que comenzó a acostumbrarse a vivir con la Bestia. Ni en su hogar había podido eliminar este mal hábito, despertándose en varias oportunidades y manteniéndose en vela, lleno de pensamientos sobre su antigua vida antes de formar parte de los Smith, y ahora todo cambió. Él mismo se había sorprendido de que sus sueños sean cada vez más largos y lo encontraba raro pero gratificante, por lo que retroceder nuevamente a esa mala costumbre había despertado más de un sentimiento de incomodidad en él. Pero es que simplemente no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos pensaba en Eren, en esa mirada intimidante; esos cautivadores ojos esmeralda lo descolocaban cuando se posaban fijamente sobre él.

Sin duda la primera vez que le propuso matrimonio fue algo descabellado y lo pilló desprevenido, pero no lo tomó como cosa seria y pudo recomponerse rápidamente, aprendiendo a vivir con las innumerables propuestas que recibió a partir de ese día, mas un asunto completamente distinto era ver a Eren, con esos ojos verdes llenos de resolución, decirle que lo amaba y de la manera más natural que pudo haber visto alguien. Por más que intentaba no podía adivinar lo que pudo haber pasado por la cabeza del menor para confesar tan suelto de huesos semejante barbaridad.

\- ¿Enamorado? -pensó en voz alta - Me conoce un par de meses, no de la mejor manera, y cree que puede andar pregonando a los cuatro vientos que me ama. Vaya idiota

Se levantó de la cama, estresado, y dirigió sus pasos hacia el baño. Debía lavarse la cara antes de bajar a desayunar, de lo contrario, Eren notaría inmediatamente que trasnochó y prefería evitar preguntas incómodas. Con este pensamiento tomo una reconfortante ducha fría y, al salir del baño, se encontró con ropa pulcramente doblada sobre su cama. Tuvo que hacer una nota mental para agradecerle a Mikasa, en cuanto despierte de su larga siesta matutina, por considerar acomodar ropa más abrigadora entre su guardarropa. Diciembre había llegado y conforme pasaban los días, las temperaturas bajaban cada vez más.

Estaba terminando de acomodar sus ropas cuando sintió que tocaban a su puerta.

\- Toc toc ¿Enanito? -

 _Demonios, esta loca no me deja en paz_ , pensó el mayor en cuanto escuchó la muy bien conocida voz y abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontrando a la alegre tetera delante suyo.

\- ¿Molestando tan temprano, tetera entrometida? - saludó Levi.

\- Pero qué gruñón, mini amo. Yo que venía con las mejores intenciones a ofrecerle un té súper caliente para combatir esta fría mañana y me recibe con esa cara de pocos amigos. ¿Acaso no durmió bien? - cuestionó

\- Tch. Eso no te incumbe, no obstante agradezco la cortesía y acepto el té - respondió, tomando una taza de la pequeña mesita rodante que vino trayendo a Hanji y dejando que esta vaciara parte de su contenido en ella.

\- Gracias por el aventón, Moblit. Ahora, puedes retirarte - dijo la tetera a la pequeña mesa.

\- No es nada, querida Hanji. Con su permiso, amo Levi - se despidió, para luego poner en marcha sus rueditas, Levi asintió y lo vio desaparecer por los pasillos.

.

Mantuvo una incómoda plática con la tetera mientras terminaba la taza de té caliente que le había llevado. Hablar con ella se había vuelto prácticamente una costumbre, por lo que bien acostumbrado se encontraba a sus desafortunados comentarios sobre tal o cual cosa y, por supuesto, a sus para nada respetuosos apodos. No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Hanji se había vuelto lo más cercano a una amiga que pudo tener en todo ese tiempo, sin contar a Eren, por supuesto.

Una vez terminado el té, emprendió camino junto a la tetera hacia el comedor principal, para su, ya habitual, desayuno con la Bestia, mas grande fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró al menor en su asiento principal y en su lugar se encontraba el pequeño reloj con una expresión que no supo descifrar del todo. Pudo percibir preocupación.

\- Buen día, amo Levi. Mis disculpas por la intromisión tan temprano. Tengo un recado de nuestro señor para su persona - comunicó - Solicita lo disculpe por su ausencia pero amaneció algo indispuesto

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Sí, amo. No es nada grave. Mandó decir también que no se perderá por nada el almuerzo junto a usted, a la misma hora de siempre.

Dicho esto, Levi agradeció al pequeño reloj por el recado y lo vio retirarse junto a Hanji por los pasillos. Desayunó en completo silencio y con una extraña sensación opresiva en el pecho. Era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que comía solo y esto le traía algunos malos recuerdos de su antigua vida, por lo que trató de terminar lo más rápido posible para regresar a sus aposentos a distraerse un poco con una buena lectura.

.

En cuanto ingresó nuevamente a su habitación, automáticamente tomó camino a su preciada biblioteca y optó por una buena obra clásica, para calmar a sus pensamientos. Tan abstraído se encontraba que con el libro que no notó la hora y tuvo que desprenderse rápidamente de este para bajar, casi corriendo, las escaleras e ir al comedor principal para su hora del almuerzo con Eren.

Apenas llegó, sintió alivio. Eren estaba allí, sentado, en su lugar habitual, conversando con Armin, al que pudo distinguir que le estaba reclamando algo a la Bestia, sin embargo, apenas notaron su presencia, Eren le dijo algo con ceño fruncido y voz muy baja y Armin se retiró, derrotado pero sin abandonar el gesto de preocupación.

\- Buenas tardes, Levi. Mis disculpas nuevamente por no poder acompañarte en el desayuno esta mañana.

\- Tch. Buenas tardes, Eren. ¿Todo bien? Ese reloj parecía disgustado.

\- ¿Armin? No es nada. Amaneció de mal humor y se desquita con su buen amigo.

Levi sabía que la Bestia no estaba siendo sincero con él, mas no quiso incomodar preguntando nuevamente y decidió dejar el tema allí.

.

Durante el almuerzo, el mayor pudo notar que algo extraño le pasaba a Eren. Tenía una expresión de cansancio extremo que se podía distinguir entre sus feas facciones. Quiso preguntar también por eso pero decidió seguir pretendiendo ignorancia y continuó relatando lo entretenida que había sido su lectura anterior. Lamentablemente, no llegó a terminar de contarle sus partes favoritas porque lo vio pararse repentinamente, en dirección a la salida del comedor.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, mocoso? Es de mala educación dejar con las palabras en la boca a tus invitados

\- Lo siento, Levi. Solo voy por un vaso con agua. No voy a demo…

El joven saltó de su asiento, y con paso veloz se dirigió al menor, quien yacía tirado en el piso, con expresión acongojada. Fue entonces que Levi recién reparó en el problema. Eren estaba ardiendo en fiebre. _Tonto, tonto, tonto, ¿Cómo no lo notaste?_ , se reprendió mentalmente. Su pecho se llenó de una angustia tremenda, y se permitió sentir preocupación por el menor allí tendido.

\- Maldición, Eren, despierta. No me dejes aquí solo - pidió, pasando sus pequeñas manos por la cabeza de la Bestia y peinando sus cabellos, con frustración - ¡Hanji, Armin, Jean! ¡Quién sea! ¡Ayuda! Por favor...

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Cree que mejore pronto? - preguntó Armin, angustiado.

Eren se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación, aún desmayado. Levi cambiaba paños de agua fría cada que podía para hacer bajar la fiebre en lo mayor posible.

\- ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por él? - preguntó, un tanto ofuscado.

Apenas había gritado por ayuda, aparecieron los subordinados, presurosos y en cuanto vieron a Eren tendido en el piso, lanzaron un grito angustiado. A Levi le había costado calmarlos y hacerles entender que necesitaba ayuda para levantarlo y llevarlo a sus aposentos, y una vez que lo consiguió, los preocupados amigos llamaron a un caballo para poder subir a su amo en él y poder transportarlo rápidamente. Luego de eso, no habían parado de formular preguntas al mayor sobre el estado de la Bestia.

\- Toda su vida hemos cuidado del amo - respondió la tetera

\- Pero los arrastró a su hechizo de alguna manera. ¿Por qué? Si ustedes no tuvieron culpa de nada - cuestionó, sin entender aún la actitud tan preocupada de todos ellos

\- El amo tampoco fue culpable - Esta vez era Jean el que hablaba

\- Cuando el trágico hecho sucedió, y el amo perdió a sus padres, nosotros no pudimos hacer nada por él. Tal vez hubiésemos podido evitar que sufra tanto, mas no lo hicimos.. - Marco, quien se encontraba al lado de Jean, contestó

\- Aún así, él nunca nos abandonó y nos ha tratado como a su familia - Hanji mostraba una increíble seriedad en sus palabras y Levi evitó emitir un comentario.

\- Quedarnos con él es una pequeña manera de poder compensar nuestra falta - finalizó Armin.

Las palabras de sus sirvientes habían sido más que suficientes para callar a Levi, sin duda había subestimado la fuerza de voluntad y el cariño de todos aquellos subordinados del palacio para con Eren. Acompañó al pequeño grupo a la salida y prometió cuidar de él esa noche.

.

* * *

 **. . .**

 _Se encontraba en el palacio, sentado en el jardín. Trató de recordar qué había pasado para llegar allí pero una delgada y conocida silueta se encontraba cerca al rosedal que cuidaba con tanto esmero. Sintió que los ojos se le aguaban, al reconocer la figura que giró a verlo._

\- _¿Mamá? - preguntó con voz temblorosa_

 _\- Eren, mi querido Eren._

 _No lo podía creer, Carla, su madre, se encontraba parada justo allí, a unos escasos pasos de él. No pudo soportar el sentimiento que lo embargaba y se lanzó a sus brazos._

 _\- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!¡Te extrañé tanto, mamá! - sollozó contra los cabellos de su madre. Seguía en su estado de Bestia y evitaba ejercer demasiada presión para no lastimarla._

 _\- Lo sé, mi amor. Mamá también te echa de menos - respondió la Reina con voz calmada_

 _\- ¿Por qué me abandonaste, mamá?¿Fui un chico malo?¿Me odias? - preguntó, liberando un poco el agarre y observándola detenidamente, con expresión herida._

 _\- Shh, bebé. No digas cosas tan horribles - pidió su madre, colocando dos de sus dedos en los labios de la Bestia, haciéndolo callar._

 _\- Horrible soy yo, madre. Me he convertido en una bestia horripilante. Me viste aquella vez. Mírame ahora - señaló, apartándose para que pueda observarlo por completo. Temiendo nuevamente por el rechazo de esta._

 _\- Eren, hijo - llamó Carla, esta vez, tomando con cariño la cabeza del menor y dejando leves caricias sobre esta - Recuerda, la verdadera belleza está en el interior._

 _\- Tengo miedo, Mutti* - confesó_

 _\- Tranquilo, cariño. Mamá está contigo ahora. Recuerda que, pase lo que pase, cuidaré de ti. No me iré mientras me conserves aquí - dijo, haciendo presión con uno de sus delicados dedos en el corazón de su hijo._

 _\- Mamá…_

 _-_ _Ich liebe, mein Kind* - susurró su madre._ _Se dieron un último abrazo y ella le dedicó una de esas hermosas y auténticas sonrisas, colmadas de amor, esas que hacían a Eren confiar en que todo estará bien, para luego comenzar a desvanecerse, tan lento y mágico como apareció._

 **. . .**

* * *

.

Abrió los ojos y tardó un momento en reconocer sus propios aposentos, con la respiración agitada y rezagos de lágrimas derramadas que surcaban el verde brillante. Un sueño, solo eso había sido. Suspiró, y talló sus ojos, quiso levantarse, mas sintió un peso extra sobre sus piernas. Se apoyó sobre sus brazos para poder recostarse sobre el respaldar de la cama y fue entonces que lo vio. Era Levi, estaba allí con él, pero ¿Por qué?. Inmediatamente, recuerdos del día anterior vinieron a su mente. Él, observando al mayor almorzar, escuchando sobre su día y luego.. nada. Todo se volvió oscuro. Seguramente se había desmayado por la fiebre que lo azotó desde muy temprano.

No había querido comentarle nada a Levi por no hacerlo preocupar, sin embargo, subestimó su propia resistencia y ahora lo tenía ahí, recostando sus pequeños brazos sobre sus piernas y Eren tuvo que contener las ganas inmensas de abrazarlo allí mismo. Algo bueno había venido de enfermarse, pensó.

Con cuidado, apartó los brazos del joven y safó sus piernas para poder levantarse. Ni bien consiguió estar en pie, tomó una de las cobijas que tenía y arropó a su cuidador.

Se veía tan lindo cuando dormía, con esa expresión de paz que bien podría cautivar hasta all más escéptico. Se dedicó un momento más a observarle y luego se dirigió a la ventana, contemplando el bello paisaje que recién despertaba con los rayos del sol. Se permitió soltar un suspiro más audible y pensó en su sueño, las palabras dichas por su madre le hicieron recordar un pasaje de una comedia clásica que había leído tiempo atrás.

\- " _A lo que es grosero, deforme y vulgar Amor puede darle forma y dignidad. Amor ve con la mente, no con la vista - habló en voz alta - por eso a Cupido.._

 _\- "Dios ciego lo pintan."_

Se giró, impresionado y vio al dueño de esa encantadora voz. Levi había despertado y estaba allí, mirándolo desde la silla en la que se encontraba, sosteniendo la cobija que aún lo cubría. Decidió no romper la evocación que había hecho y continuó.

 _\- "Y no es que a su mente la guíe el cuidado…"_

 _\- "Que alas y ceguera hablan de arrebatos."_

 _\- "Por eso se dice que Amor es un niño..."_

 _\- "Pues ha errado mucho con quien ha elegido."_

 _\- "Y si los muchachos jugando se mienten.."_

 _\- "Así el niño Amor es perjuro siempr_ e" - finalizó el mayor.

Ambos se quedaron observándose largo rato, sin emitir palabra alguna, permitiendo a sus ojos reconocerse y examinando cada detalle del contrario. _Pecado debería ser amanecer tan hermoso_ , pensó Eren, mirando al joven que luchaba por desperezarse.

Finalmente, Levi decidió que ya era suficiente de miradas y rompió el silencio, que comenzaba a incomodarle.

\- No sabía que te gustaba Shakespeare, mocoso.

\- Qué puedo decir, soy un romántico - respondió la Bestia, con una sutil sonrisa

\- Al menos tienes buen gusto - dijo - ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Sí, Levi. Lamento hacerte preocupar - se disculpó la Bestia

\- Tch. ¿Y quién dice que me preocupaste, mocoso altanero? Que sepas que solo te cuidé porque tus estúpidos lacayos no dejaban de gritar angustiados y no me iban a dejar descansar - respondió el mayor, tratando de ocultar el ligero sonrojo que ahora cubría sus mejillas.

Eren dejó escapar una ligera risa, asintiendo. Acción por la que se ganó más de un reclamo por parte de un ofuscado Levi, que reclamaba su actitud egocéntrica.

Sí, definitivamente enfermar había sido lo mejor, pensaba la Bestia. Si eso significaba estar así de cerca y bromeando con Levi, colapsaría otras mil veces. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Estaba enamorado y uno hace locuras por amor.

.

* * *

 _Ich liebe, mein Kind*_ Significa Te amo, mi niño en alemán

 _Mutti*_ Hace referencia a mami o mamita, también en alemán

 **Nota de autor**

Actualización! Y más temprano que antes! Yupi!

Gracias por tenerle paciencia a la historia, estamos pasando ya la mitad así que supongo que me da penita irme despidiendo de esta.

En fin, espero lo disfruten :)

Nos vemos pronto!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Advertencia** l AU. BL. Ereri. OoC.

 **Notas** l Fic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

.

Los días en el palacio transcurrían con normalidad, el frío imponía su fuerte presencia y, con este, la celebración más añorada por muchos se sentía cada vez más cerca: la Navidad.

Dicha fecha en el palacio de Eren no pasaba desapercibida. Ellos se decían que, a pesar de ser objetos o monstruos, Navidad era una celebración que les hacía recordar que seguían siendo humanos en el interior y los mantenía con esperanza de salvarse algún día.

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada sobre eso?! – exclamó una ofuscada Bestia, pasando sus garras por el pelaje de la cabeza, en un gesto de frustración.

-Nunca lo preguntó, amo – contestó divertida la tetera

Había estado conversando con sus queridos subordinados sobre los arreglos que podrían hacer y los platillos que deberían servir para que Levi no extrañara demasiado su hogar, mas grande fue la sorpresa cuando Hanji le soltó la noticia del cumpleaños del mayor, el cual caía el mismo día de Navidad.

Eren no podía creer que Levi no le haya tenido confianza suficiente como para confesar tan importante dato sobre él, sin embargo, luego de meditarlo un momento, se dio cuenta de que, tal y como lo había dicho la tetera, él nunca le preguntó al mayor sobre eso; todo lo contrario que debió pasar con ella, puesto que curiosidad era su mayor virtud.

-Entonces esta definitivamente tiene que ser una Navidad especial – afirmó, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a dar vueltas por su habitación cual ratón encerrado.

Decidió entonces que esta sería una doble celebración y haría todo lo que esté a su alcance para que sea inolvidable. Faltaban pocos días para dicha fecha y se encargaría de prepararla como era debido.

-Cuenta con ello, Eren – contestó Armin, haciendo un gesto para que el resto del grupo asienta y relajen un poco a su amo.

.

Luego de la charla, la Bestia se dirigió al comedor principal para su acostumbrado desayuno en compañía de Levi.

Llegó puntual como siempre y a los pocos minutos lo vio, tan pulcro y delicado sin irse a lo afeminado, con ese toque preciso de masculinidad que a Eren se le hacía fascinante.

 _Tanta perfección en las facciones humanas debería ser pecado_ , pensó.

No se había dado cuenta que había quedado mirando fijamente a Levi y esto pareció incomodar al mayor.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, mocoso impertinente? –

-Buenos días, Levi - saludó la Bestia - Lo siento si te incomodé. Solo pensaba en cómo alguien puede ser tan lindo y varonil al mismo tiempo - Había hecho el comentario con clara intención de avergonzarle y, al parecer, lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Tch. Cállate - bufó, volteando el rostro hacia un lado.

Eren juraría que era un sonrojo lo que cubrían las lindas mejillas del mayor y lo encontró aún más adorable, si eso pudiera ser posible. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa, la que calló instantáneamente al ver la expresión enfuruñada del contrario.

Aún así, continuó de buen humor. Levi, aunque malhumorado, seguía siendo encantador.

.

El desayuno transcurrió con calma, entre conversaciones mundanas sobre el día a día en el castillo y algún comentario particular sobre el crudo clima que azotaba.

La Bestia no sabía cómo plantear el tema de la celebración y el mayor pareció notar que algo no andaba bien.

\- ¿Sucede algo, mocoso?. Te noto distraído y es molesto - preguntó

\- ¡Ah!¡No-no es nada!. Bueno, sí.. es solo que-

\- ¡Argh! ¡Suéltalo ya, bestia tonta! - El mayor ya se había levantado de la mesa y estaba dispuesto a arrancarle las palabras del hocico a la Bestia de ser necesario.

Eren no tuvo opción más que hacer su propuesta.

\- Faltan pocos días para Navidad.. Y quería pedirte que nos acompañes en la pequeña celebración - soltó algo apenado

Pocos segundos después, se arrepintió de haber formulado siquiera esa pregunta.

La mirada de Levi pareció oscurecerse.

\- No cuentes conmigo para ello, Eren - dijo para luego retirarse sin decir adiós o mirar atrás.

.

* * *

.

\- ¿Quién demonios se cree esa bestia estúpida? - bramó, claramente ofuscado luego de cerrar de un tirón la puerta de sus aposentos.

La pregunta de Eren lo había descolocado bastante. Es decir, su actual familia era muy entusiasta respecto a las festividades y aún más por Navidad. Erwin les había instruído hasta el cansancio con largos sermones sobre lo importante que era celebrar la fecha en familia y otras tantas tonterías que Levi consideraba innecesarias pero que no le quedaba otra opción más que adaptarse a ello, puesto que no deseaba ver triste a su padre ni a alguno de sus hermanos por su falta de 'espíritu navideño'. Sin embargo, ahora que se encontraba alejado de ellos, lo que menos quería era volver a fingir que le interesaba la festividad.

No era que le desagradara o tuviera odio hacia esa fecha, en realidad era su total carencia de interés hacia algo más que no fuera su actual familia. Eso, sumado al hecho de estar lejos de ellos y siendo consciente de que, probablemente, lo consideren muerto a estas alturas.

Odiaba cada vez que era consciente del hecho de haberle causado sufrimiento a sus hermanos y a Erwin. Estaba seguro de que en esa fecha causaría más de una lágrima por parte de su pequeña princesa y alguno que otro suspiro de Farlan. Historia y Petra estarían tristes por él pero no lo demostrarían por su enorme orgullo y ni que hablar de Erwin, quien seguramente seguiría culpándose por haber partido solo.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente frustrado por todo eso y había querido apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza durante el desayuno pero ahí estaba de nuevo Eren y sus inoportunos comentarios que solo lograron incomodarlo aún más. Por eso prefirió cortar la conversación de raíz e irse inmediatamente de allí, antes de emitir algún comentario hiriente hacia el menor.

No quería causarle sufrimiento a él también...

Se vio interrumpido en sus pensamientos por el insistente sonido de golpeteos en la puerta.

Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Con un claro gesto de fastidio, arrastró los pies hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a aquella impertinente tetera que siempre llegaba en el momento menos oportuno.

\- ¿Qué quieres, loca de mierda?. Sabrás que no me encuentro de humor para soportar tus tonterías hoy.

La tetera, lejos de ofenderse por el saludo tan hosco por parte del mayor, se mostró animada y con muchísimas más ganas de saber qué era lo que perturbaba al pobre Levi.

\- Pero qué agresivos amanecimos hoy, enanín - saludó -

\- Ya suelta de una vez lo que sea que hayas venido a preguntar -

La tetera estaba perfectamente enterada de lo que había pasado hace rato en el comedor principal y deseaba saber la razón del comportamiento del joven.

\- Hace rato, en el comedor..

\- Olvídalo, no participaré en festividades estúpidas - cortó en seco el mayor.

\- ¿Festividades estúpidas? También es tu cumpleaños, tontín.

\- ¿Y eso qué?. Encuentro absolutamente innecesaria mi participación en festividades que no son de mi interés. Además, recuerdo que prometiste no soltar la fecha de mi cumpleaños a nadie, tetera chismosa.

Hanji suspiró, esperaba que fuera difícil hablar con él y venía preparada.

Levi era su amigo pero Eren era su Señor y, prácticamente, la única familia que le quedaba. Había visto su estado luego de que el mayor se retirara ofuscado a su habitación y no quería volver a encontrarse con esa expresión tan triste en los lindos ojos de su amo.

\- Quédate tranquilo, pequeñín. Ni una palabra sobre tu cumpleaños ha salido de mí - mintió y esto pareció tranquilizar un poco al contrario.

\- Tch. Da igual. No pienso participar en su fiestecilla boba. Antes lo hacía por insistencia de Erwin y de mi pequeña hermana pero ahora no veo motivo para seguir fingiendo interés.

\- No es una 'fiestecilla boba', Levi - respondió un tanto incómoda la tetera. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia ante tanta terquedad - ¿Siquiera sabes el por qué nosotros, objetos parlantes y carentes de esperanza, seguimos celebrando esta fecha como si nada hubiese pasado?.

Al ver que el mayor quedó mudo ante la pregunta, decidió continuar.

\- Todo ha sido por órdenes de Eren. Para él, celebrar una festividad tan familiar como lo es Navidad, significa que, en el interior, todos nosotros seguimos siendo seres humanos, con sentimientos, inseguridades, defectos y virtudes. Es su manera de hacernos saber que no estamos solo y que aún hay esperanza de volver a ser quienes éramos antes de que todo esto pase.

\- ¿Y hay esperanza? - se atrevió a preguntar el mayor.

\- No - volvió a mentir la tetera. Eran órdenes explícitas de su amo el no contar nada a Levi sobre la verdad del maleficio de la hechicera, para no presionarlo - Pero, así como tú fingías interés en esta festividad por tu familia, nosotros lo hacemos por Eren. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que ha pasado en soledad y es doloroso para nosotros darnos cuenta de que aún se sigue culpando por todo lo sucedido. Lo menos que podemos hacer por él en esta fecha es cooperar e intentar de esa manera aligerar la pesada carga que lleva sobre sus hombros.

\- Él nunca me dijo que se culpaba por lo sucedido... - admitió Levi - Es decir, es tonto hacerlo. Él no fue el causante de nada.

\- Claro que no lo es. Pero es tan terco como tú en admitir ciertas cosas y, si está en nuestro poder lograr darle aunque sea un momento de tranquilidad sincera, ten por seguro, Levi, que ni tú ni nadie lo impedirá - retó Hanji - Ahora, habiendo dicho todo esto. ¿Podemos contar contigo para esto?¿O tengo que pedirle a Jean que queme esos lindos utensilios de limpieza que tienes escondidos?

\- Tch. Para ser una tetera eres bastante insolente - se burló Levi - Está bien. Lo haré. Pero no por eso te sientas con poder sobre mí.

Hanji sonrió, vaya que le había costado convencer al mayor, pero lo logró y eso era lo importante. Ya iría luego a contarle a Armin sobre su hazaña y esperar una buena dote de hierbas aromatizantes para hervir.

Se despidió de Levi, prometiendo pasar luego para dejar el té servido en su habitación.

Este, por su parte, se dirigió a la habitación de la Bestia para disculparse por su actitud en el desayuno.

.

Una vez en la puerta, tocó tres veces y esperó.

\- Eren, soy Levi. Disculpa la molestia, debo hablar contigo -

Oía pequeños murmullos al otro lado y juraba que escuchó un grito de Armin, seguido de un fuerte ruido, como si alguien se hubiese caído, y luego nada.

Dos minutos pasaron y se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a la Bestia de enormes ojos verdes con un hilo de sangre que escurría por la frente y a su lado se encontraba Armin, quien solo dio un saludo formal para luego despedirse y desaparecer por los pasillos.

\- Hola, Levi. Pasa, nunca es molestia recibirte - saludó Eren mientras se hacía a un lado para permitir la entrada del mayor.

Ingresaron a la habitación y el silencio incómodo se hizo notar al instante.

Levi decidió romperlo primero. Después de todo, él mismo había ido a buscarlo.

\- Disculpa mi comportamiento de la mañana, Eren - soltó - No fue intención mía causarte molestias. Admito que ya venía estresado apenas desperté.

\- No necesitas disculparte, Levi. Si te incomodó solo puedes olvid-

\- No, Eren. No quiero olvidar nada. Venía a decirte que acepto la invitación para festejar Navidad contigo y todos en el palacio.

Esas palabras fueron como música para los oídos de la Bestia, quien inmediatamente cambió la expresión triste que traía encima y en su lugar, esos ojos esmeralda brillaban de emoción.

\- ¡Eso es genial, Levi! - celebró, permitiéndose abrazar efusivamente al mayor.

Inmediatamente, las mejillas del mayor adquirieron un fuerte tono carmesí.

\- Tch. Aléjate, mocoso maleducado. Vas a matarme - se quejó Levi, apartándose rápidamente de los enormes brazos que lo sujetaban.

Su rostro estaba tan colorado que a Eren se le agitó el corazón nuevamente.

 _Dos sonrojos en un día, debo estar de suerte_ , pensó.

Se despidieron con la promesa de verse en el comedor principal para la cena y comenzar los preparativos navideños.

.

* * *

.

El calendario ya marcaba veinticuatro de diciembre y en el palacio de la Bestia de ojos esmeralda estaba casi todo preparado para la gran cena.

Levi despertó temprano para terminar de ayudar en la decoración del salón principal, sin embargo, su camino fue interrumpido cuando pasó por la cocina y percibió un olor terrible que emanaba del lugar.

Entró rápidamente y lo que encontró lo dejó sin palabras.

A un lado se encontraba Eren, con un ridículo mandil que, se notaba, era demasiado pequeño para sus grandes proporciones. Sostenía una bandeja visiblemente quemada y algún contenido encima que había corrido la misma suerte. Junto a él se encontraba Sasha, la estufa, gritando una serie de improperios hacia la Bestia por haber dañado su hermoso lugar de trabajo.

\- ¡Le dije que dejara esto a mi cargo, Señor! - vociferó, encendiendo sus hornillas en claro gesto de molestia, y luego dirigió su mirada asesina hacia la el otro extremo de la cocina, donde se encontraban Hanji, Armin, Jean y Marco. Todos sobre el pobre de Moblit, quien, al parecer, los había llevado hasta ese lugar para protegerlos de algún otro accidente - ¡Ustedes debieron detenerle! -

\- Lo siento mucho, Sasha - se disculpó Eren - fui yo el que insistió en aprender a hornear unas buenas _Platzchen*._ No culpes a mis pobres subordinados.

En ese momento, Levi decidió intervenir.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? - preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- ¡Levi, buen día! - saludó Eren - disculpa si te asustó el olor a quemado. Tan solo era yo intentando hacer un buen movimiento en la cocina.

\- Por poco ardemos todos en llamas, Señor - intervino la estufa.

El mayor cogió un delantal del gancho en la puerta y se lo ató inmediatamente, para luego tomar lugar al lado de Eren.

\- Así que.. _Platzchen_ , ¿eh? - se burló Levi, tomando una de los restos quemados de las masitas en la bandeja - ¿Por qué no dejas que te enseñe un profesional?

Esto pareció asombrar a todos los presentes, en especial a la Bestia.

\- Espera.. ¿Sabes cocinar, Levi? -

\- Subestimas mucho mis habilidades, mocoso insolente. Sabrás que preparo el mejor _Stollen**_ de todo Alemania.

\- Ver para creer, enanín - intervino Hanji con burla.

Levi frunció el ceño y dio una fuerte mirada a la Bestia. Se había tomado muy enserio el reto de la tetera.

\- A un lado, mocoso. Ya sabes lo que dicen.. ' _Viele köche verderben den brei'***-_

Fue así entonces que Levi, con ayuda de Sasha, y teniendo como espectadores a los demás presentes en la cocina, terminaron preparando exquisitos manjares que serían servidos en la cena navideña.

.

* * *

.

Una vez terminados los preparativos para esa noche, Levi regresó a sus aposentos para darse un buen baño antes de reunirse con todos para la celebración. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró una pequeña nota sobre su cama con una delicada caligrafía.

 **. . .**

" _Siete en punto en el salón principal, querido Levi.  
Si no sabes qué vestir, Mikasa te ayudará con gusto.  
Te espero con ansias"._

 ** _. . ._**

Acomodó con cuidado la nota en la mesa de noche a un lado de su cama y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

Dirigió su camino hacia el baño y, mientras llenaba la tina, se permitió pensar en voz alta.

 _Esta Bestia idiota.. Supongo que también me encuentro algo ansioso..._

 _._

* * *

.

 _Aprendiendo Alemán con Bluebeard-san_

 _Platzchen*_ \- galletas navideñas

 _Stollen**_ \- pan de navidad con frutillas dentro

 _Viele köche verderben den brei***_ \- Conocido refrán que dice: Muchas manos en la olla echan a perder la sopa

 **.**

 **Nota de autor  
**

*Se cubre antes de los tomatazos*

¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!

Sé que no tengo disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar.. Pero.. ¡Vaya, que ha sido más de un mes lleno de cosas!

Estuve demasiado atareada con la universidad (suerte que ya terminó todo eso). Cuando me había propuesto terminar el capítulo, tuve un bajón emocional terrible. Culpa de las hormonas(? Nah.. En realidad fue un cúmulo de eventos que estallaron, para buena suerte mía, la misma semana...

En fin, pasó y nuevamente quise terminar de escribirlo.. Y me ponen mil tareas pendientes en otro lugar... ¡Les juro que casi explotaba!

Y para cerrar con broche de oro.. Se me presentó un problema familiar.. Mi mami se puso mal y eso ya terminó de bloquearme...

Sinceramente, en un momento pensé abandonar el fic... No tenía idea de cómo continuar y mi ánimo estaba por los suelos... Luego pensé en que no me sentía bien cuando cancelaban algún fic que me interesaba y no pude hacerles esto a ustedes que me han alegrado varias veces con sus lindos comentarios.

Así que nada, me senté en el ordenador, respiré hondo y dije: ' _Has salido de peores situaciones, querida. Recuerda lo que decía el capitán Kirk: "No creo en escenarios invencibles". Repite como mantra'._

Y bueno, aquí me tienen. Aunque hay otra razón.. Me voy de viaje un mes y será imposible actualizar en ese tiempo. Estaré prácticamente incomunicada así que me estoy esforzando en terminar el siguiente capítulo para subirlo antes de irme.

Uhmm.. Es todo, creo.

Gracias si leyeron hasta aquí. Y nuevamente mil disculpas por la demora.

Espero disfruten el capítulo! Falta muy poquito para que nuestros queridos niños bailen juntitos ~

Los quiero muchísimo y les mando besitos a todos :*

Nos leemos ~


	9. Capítulo 8

**Advertencia l** AU. BL. EreRi. OoC.

 **Notas l** Fanfic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

.

Si bien Eren era una bestia desde hace varios años, era la primera vez que se consideraba por completo una.

\- Soy un idiota -

\- No diga eso, amo -

Luego de que los preparativos para la cena navideña y el festejo por el cumpleaños de Levi estuvieran listos, la Bestia quiso tener un detalle lindo con el mayor y planeó hacerle la invitación formalmente para su encuentro antes de despedirse. Todo había estado perfectamente planificado en su cabeza, desde las palabras que usaría hasta el gesto delicado de tomarle la mano sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sin embargo, todo aquello quedó en el olvido en el momento en que Levi le dirigió una hermosa mirada con esos ojos maravillosos. Eren no pudo hacer más que mantenerse estático y despedirse con un ligero ademán de manos, saliendo disparado hacia sus aposentos. Una vez allí se sintió el peor de los tontos; se había comportado como un niño ante la niña que le gustaba.

\- Me siento como un infante, Armin. Estaba tan nervioso que lo único que pude hacer fue dejarle una nota.

Para remediar el bochornoso acto, solo le quedó enviar una nota a los aposentos del mayor, esperando que este no haya notado sus tontos nervios.

\- Aww. Eso es tan romántico - A la siempre tan simpática tetera le enternecía todo el alboroto que armaba su amo. En esos momentos se daba cuenta de que Eren seguía siendo un jovencito a pesar de su temible apariencia y eso alimentó el cariño maternal que le profesaba.

Tenía tantas ganas de patear el trasero de su desorientado amo y hacer que se confiese de una buena vez puesto que estaba segura de que Levi no le era completamente indiferente a pesar de aparentar desinterés, mas prefirió mantenerse de espectadora para hacerlo más 'divertido'. _El amor juvenil_ , pensaba.

\- ¡No se supone que debió ser así! - se reclamaba la bestia mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, cual ratón enjaulado.

\- Tendrás tu oportunidad, Eren. Ninguna chica se resiste a los encantos de un buen vino, elegante música y tenue luz de las velas. - comentó el reloj, tratando de animar a su amigo.

\- Olvidas que Levi no es una chica, Armin - replicó Eren - Eso, y que soy una bestia. ¿Cómo se supone que deba actuar cuando lo vea?.

\- Cuando llegue el momento, su corazón le dirá exactamente qué hacer, amo. - el lindo plumero había aparecido junto al coqueto candelabro, tratando de pasar desapercibidos por su tardanza.

\- Marco tiene razón, Levi. Ya deja de estar nervioso y dile lo que sientes. Porque si no lo haces.. - Comenzó el reloj

\- Té frío todos los días -amenazó la tetera

\- Tinieblas para siempre -secundó el candelabro

\- Polvo por todos lados -apoyó el plumero

\- Sin ser consciente de la hora -finalizó el reloj.

.

Todo estaba dicho. La Bestia tenía que hacer algo con respecto a su situación si no quería tener a todo el palacio en su contra. En cierta manera esto era algo reconfortante pues le demostraban que no estaba totalmente solo en el mundo y podía contar con el respaldo de sus tan fieles subordinados y amigos.

Sin más tiempo que desperdiciar, todos los presentes en la habitación del menor se pusieron en marcha.

Cepillaron cabellos, lustraron los llamativos cuernos, quitaron la mugre acumulada, cortaron y pulieron uñas. Todo para hacer que su joven amo se viera reluciente.

.

\- Pues, digamos que no era lo que esperaba… pero me doy por bien servida - comentó la tetera, soltando un gran suspiro y prometiendo ir por un buen té relajante para todos por tan buena labor realizada.

Eren se sentía extraño. Aquel fino traje azul, con hermosos decorados dorados en los bordes, la camisa impecable y los cabellos peinados cuidadosamente hacia atrás, lo hacían sentir, tal vez, solo un poco más joven, solo un poco más vivo. Esperaba que todo marchara bien esa noche. Su precioso Levi lo valía.

.

* * *

.

La situación en la habitación del mayor no era tan diferente.

\- Está muy guapo, amo Levi - aduló Mikasa - Ahora solo falta el toque final.

Dicho esto, cubrió el cuello del joven con un pañuelo de fina seda y decorados dorados que resaltaban el traje.

El resultado la dejó totalmente satisfecha. Levi lucía simplemente hermoso.

Aquel traje amarillo resaltaba por completo su blanca y tersa piel, el pañuelo de seda perlado acariciaba con delicadeza su cuello, los zapatos perfectamente lustrados, y el cabello peinado hacia atrás le hacía ver más elegante y apuesto de lo que ya era.

\- ¿Crees que me veo bien? -preguntó, un tanto incómodo y nervioso por tantas atenciones.

Un ruido en la puerta le hizo sobresaltar antes de poder escuchar una respuesta de su acompañante.

El corazón le latió con emoción. ' _¿Acaso será Eren?'_ , pensó. No había considerado lo estúpidamente cursi que podría llegar a ser esa Bestia. Y no era que le desagradara del todo, salvo que no lo admitiría en voz alta. Sin embargo, este pensamiento fue descartado al escuchar una voz muy conocida detrás de la puerta.

\- Yo creo que te ves hermoso, enanín - Hanji, desde el otro lado de la puerta, no desperdiciaba oportunidad para molestar a su amigo.

\- Serás tonta, tetera insolente -respondió Levi, dándole paso para que ingrese a la habitación - Ni verme pudiste y te atreves a soltar comentarios tan vergonzosos.

\- Pierde la timidez, Levi. Ahora reafirmo lo dicho hace un momento. Estás deslumbrante - admitió seria la tetera - Te traje un té relajante. Tú sabes, para los nervios - bromeó.

-Tch. ¿Quién está nervioso? - se defendió el mayor, algo alterado. Por supuesto que lo estaba pero no lo admitiría en público y menos delante de la entrometida tetera.

\- Bueno, bueno. No se diga más. Ya es tiempo. No hagas esperar al amo -

Hanji se retiró de la habitación, prometiendo estar en el salón principal para la gran cena.

Sin más, Levi se encaminó a su encuentro con la Bestia. Esta sería una larga noche.

.

* * *

.

-Deja de dar vueltas, Eren. Nos vas a marear a todos - reclamó el reloj al ver a su amigo en tan complicado estado - Si sigues así, arruinarás tus vestimentas.

La Bestia se encontraba aún más nerviosa que antes, y eso ya era decir bastante. Infinidad de razones por la demora de Levi pasaban por su cabeza y ninguna era positiva. Se imaginaba a él solo cenando en la inmensidad de su comedor mientras que Levi se alejaba de su lado.

Un nudo grande amenazó atorarse en su garganta hasta que escuchó pasos y una tos algo nerviosa. Giró el cuerpo y lo que vio le dejó atónito.

Levi, su precioso y adorado Levi, en frente suyo, más hermoso y radiante de lo que haya podido verlo jamás en todo ese tiempo conviviendo en palacio. Con ese perfecto traje a medida y un ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus blancas mejillas.

Un revoltijo de emociones le invadieron. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero las palabras no salían. Se volvió a sentir tan estúpido por no poder articular ninguna frase.

Fue el mayor quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

\- Te ves bien, Eren -

La Bestia se obligó entonces a salir de su estupor y responder algo mínimamente coherente.

\- Tú te ves maravilloso, Levi - dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Tch. ¿Y bien?. Más vale que valga la pena haberme disfrazado de noble. - respondió el mayor, girando el rostro para evitar que la Bestia note su sonrojo.

Sin embargo, no esperaba lo que pasó a continuación.

\- ¿Me permites? -

Eren, en un repentino ataque de valentía, se inclinó para tomar delicadamente la mano de Levi y posar sus maltrechos labios en ellas, como una sutil caricia. Se dedicó a observarle, expectante a una respuesta.

El mayor no supo cómo reaccionar al momento, por lo que solo atinó a asentir ligeramente.

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar.

 _._

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _True as it can be._

 _._

Tomados de la mano, ambos descendieron los escalones que permitían el acceso al salón principal, en donde todo estaba perfectamente acomodado y la decoración navideña que hicieron todos durante los días anteriores hacía sentir una calidez hogareña al cerrado corazón de Levi.

 _._

 _Barely even friends,_

 _Then somebody bends_

 _Unexpectedly_

 _._

Caminaron en dirección al espacio destinado a una amplia pista de baile. Se dedicaron a observar la hermosa decoración del salón, ambos avergonzados ante la situación.

 _._

 _Just a little change._

 _Small, to say the least._

 _._

A un extremo, Hanji, Armin, Marco y Jean, observaban cómo ambos se comportaban cual tímidos jóvenes.

Decidieron quedarse sobre Moblit y junto a Pixis, el viejo piano de cola que tocaba la melodía.

Eren y Levi parecieron no darse cuenta de su presencia, concentrados únicamente en el otro, casi como en una especie de trance.

 _._

 _Both a little scared,_

 _Neither one prepared._

 _Beauty and the Beast._

 _._

Detuvieron su andar, ubicados en el centro del salón. Se observaron con paciencia, ambos ya con un sonrojo claramente visible. El calor de las manos contrarias se sentía demasiado bien para los dos jóvenes.

Levi fue el primero en romper el contacto físico, liberándose del agarre en la mano, pero sin romper el cálido contacto visual que habían establecido hace un momento e inclinó el cuerpo, haciendo una reverencia. La Bestia hizo lo propio, correspondiendo a la venia.

 _._

 _Ever just the same,_

 _Ever a surprise._

 _._

El mayor extendió ambos brazos, invitando a la Bestia a comenzar el baile. Tomados de la mano nuevamente, se desplazaron en armonía, separándose un paso y luego volviéndose a juntar, sin soltarse. Este movimiento se sentía tan íntimo para ambos.

 _._

 _Ever as before_

 _And ever just as sure_

 _As the sun will rise._

 _._

Eren no quiso quedarse atrás en el baile y soltó una mano del mayor, deplazándose en pequeños pasos hacia adelante y luego girando a Levi, para soltar la mano que tenía sujeta y tomar ahora la contraria. Terminando el paso y haciendo girar al hermoso joven alrededor de él.

 _._

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _Tune as old as song._

 _._

La Bestia tomó de la cintura a Levi y este colocó una mano en el hombro del contrario, con las manos libres entrelazadas y extendidas hacia afuera, en una típica pose de vals. Así, juntos, con los pies coordinados, se balanceaban suavemente al compás de la música.

 _._

 _Bittersweet and strange,_

 _Finding you can change_

 _Learning you were wrong._

 _._

Levi se alejó y giró solo en frente de Eren, quien lo miraba embelesado y fue a su encuentro para retornar a la postura incial y seguir desplazándose juntos y en armonía por todo el salón. A la Bestia le encantaba ver ese brillo en los ojos del mayor cuando giraba, por lo que dejaba que lo haga las veces que quisiera.

Un apresurado giro de Levi hizo que la Bestia no reaccionara a tiempo para sujetarlo correctamente; nervioso, no pudo hacer más que inclinarse para tomarlo por la cintura e impedir su caída. El mayor, sorprendido, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y de inmediato un claro sonrojo tiñió sus mejillas, puesto que estaba un poco-demasiado cerca del rostro de la Bestia, quien lejos de alejarse, reforzaba más su agarre y le miraba directamente.

Sin decir palabra, Eren colocó una mano en la delicada mejilla de Levi y ambos enderezaron lentamente su postura.

 _._

 _Certain as the sun_

 _Rising in the east._

 _._

La Bestia siguió sujetando fuertemente la cintura del mayor y lo levantó en el aire, haciéndolo girar junto a él, para luego bajarle suavemente y seguir bailando.

Se desplazaron por todo el salon de baile, concentrados únicamente en el otro.

 _._

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _Song as old as rhyme._

 _Beauty and the Beast._

 _._

Concluyeron el baile con un último giro de Levi y ambos volvieron a mirarse, ahora tímidos por ser un poco más conscientes de lo que habían hecho hace un momento.

Sin embargo, a ninguno pareció importarle mucho y salieron caminando hacia el balcón, tomados de la mano, ignorando completamente al pequeño grupo de subordinados que los observaban enternecidos y contentos.

.

La nieve no cesaba, desde afuera podía verse cómo todo el palacio estaba cubierto por esta. Levi observaba con cuidado los alrededores desde lo alto del balcón. Muchas preguntas recorrían su cabeza, no podía terminar de procesar el sentimiento exacto que le generó aquel baile tan íntimo con Eren.

Decidió romper el silencio.

\- Casi había olvidado cómo bailar - Quiso comenzar un tema de conversación para poder mantener enfocada su cabeza.

El menor lo vio, algo sorprendido por el repentino comentario. Pasó un momento y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

\- Es absurdo, supongo. que una criatura como yo pretenda algún día ganar tu afecto. - La Bestia hablaba mientras miraba al blanco paisaje, al parecer, perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- No lo sé, Eren - Ahora quien suspiraba era él.

Seguía sin entender, ¿Por qué la insistencia de La Bestia en ganarse su afecto? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había visto en él para estar tan seguro de querer casarse?.

En su cabeza no cabía la idea de que alguien más, además de Erwin o sus hermanos, pueda ser más importante en su corazón.

\- ¿Crees que seas feliz aquí? - Eren tenía la esperanza de que, algún día, Levi aceptara por completo su estadía en palacio y se quede con él por siempre.

Sin embargo, la respuesta del mayor rompió esa ilusión.

\- ¿Alguien puede ser feliz sin ser libre? -

Esta pregunta al aire dejó más pensativo a la Bestia. Su semblante cambió en cuestión de instantes y ahora se encontraba con la mirada entristecida.

A Levi no le gustó eso y decidió cambiar de tema.

\- Erwin me enseñó a bailar hace muchos años. Tenía dos pies izquierdos, la verdad. Pero supongo que la práctica hace al maestro - comentaba con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- ¿Lo extrañas? - quiso saber la Bestia.

\- Pues sí. Aunque lo veo cada noche por el espejo que me obsequiaste el primer día y puedo darme cuenta de que mis hermanas y Farlan están haciendo un buen trabajo cuidándolo, igual a la pequeña Isabel.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló en el lugar. Ambos estaban un tanto incómodos ahora debido al rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Aunque quien más sentía esto era la Bestia, puesto que sentía que estaba siendo muy injusto con Levi. Después de todo, pudo darse cuenta que Erwin no era una mala persona y nadie merecía ser separado de su familia. Nadie merecía sufrir lo que sufrió él.

Se sintió egoísta, por haber pensado en su propio beneficio. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer?; en todos esos años, Eren había aprendido que cualquier oportunidad, por más pequeña que sea, merecía ser aprovechada. Todo con tal de librar del maleficio a sus subordinados que tanto habían hecho por él.

Así había sido por muchos años, hasta que conoció a Levi.

A Levi y sus hermosos ojos.

A Levi y su ordenado cabello.

A Levi y su manía casi compulsiva por la limpieza.

A Levi y su mal carácter.

A Levi y sus sonrojos.

A Levi y su risa tan rara de escuchar.

A Levi y su precioso corazón.

No podía hacerle eso. No a él. Merecía saber la verdad. Y si después de todo, aquel hermoso joven decidía quedarse con él, lo atesoraría por siempre.

\- Levi, yo-

Su confesión fue interrumpida por el sonido de las campanas del palacio. Medianoche había llegado, y con ella, las dos fechas más importantes a partir de ese momento para La Bestia. Navidad y el cumpleaños de Levi.

\- Tch, por poco y me quedo sordo con ese estruendo. -

El mayor tomó la palabra y la Bestia pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas del contrario. Se percató de la mirada profunda que estaba recibiendo y se armó de valor. Metió una mano al bolsillo del traje amarillo y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo verde, como los ojos de Eren, aunque claro, esto nunca se lo revelaría. Extendió su mano y se la entregó.

\- Toma, mocoso. No es la gran cosa pero de algún modo quería agradecerte por las atenciones hasta el día de hoy. Feliz Navidad -

Eren recibió la cajita muy nervioso. Sin duda, estaba sorprendido. No había esperado recibir ningún regalo por parte de Levi. Se suponía que todos los preparativos hechos eran para él y por su cumpleaños.

\- Gr-gracias, Levi.

Con mucho cuidado, rompió el papel que envolvía la cajita y la abrió. Dentro de ella estaba un broche, que se notaba era algo antiguo pero no por ello dejaba de ser importante. Era una rosa de oro, pequeña pero hermosa.

\- Era de mi madre - comentó el mayor - logré robársela al pobre diablo de Kenny, antes de que la subaste o la cambie por alguno de sus asquerosos vicios.

Este comentario se sintió como una punzada en el corazón de la Bestia. Es decir, el único recuerdo de su madre ¿Y Levi se lo estaba obsequiando?. Nunca se imaginó que alguien alguna vez en su vida tuviera un gesto tan lindo como el que el mayor acababa de tener con él.

Su vida en palacio siempre fue acomodada, por decir menos, y nunca le faltó nada. Aprendió a valorar todo cuando se quedó completamente solo y el álbum de fotografías era su tesoro. Por lo visto, Levi también tenía el suyo y había decidido compartirlo con él.

Fue allí donde se dio cuenta. Amaba a Levi. No era un sentimiento de compromiso, solo para romper el hechizo. Esto era real. Amaba a Levi con todo y sus defectos. Quería estar con él siempre.

Que Dios lo perdone, pero lucharía con garras y dientes por aquel amor.

\- Espérame aquí

Se apresuró en limpiarse raudamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y corrió a su habitación en busca de el regalo más importante de su parte, dejando al mayor sorprendido.

Levi se quedó quieto, aún parado en el balcón. No entendía muy bien el repentino cambio en la Bestia y esperaba que no sea porque le desagradó su regalo.

Estuvo pensando toda la mañana en qué obsequiarle. No tenía dinero y las manualidades se le daban fatal. Hasta que encontró el broche de su madre cuando arreglaba sus pocas pertenencias.

No fue sincero por completo con Eren. Si bien ese broche era un objeto precioso por su antigüedad y por pertenecerle a Kuschel, era su objeto favorito porque siempre que Levi se sintió solo, mucho antes de conocer a Erwin, tomaba el prendedor en sus manitos y lo apretaba, cerrando los ojitos e imaginando a su madre a su costado. Permanecía en esa postura hasta que sentía un calorcito en su corazón y podía jurar que el sentimiento de soledad se había marchado.

El prendedor de su madre era como un amuleto para Levi y ya había permanecido suficiente tiempo con él. Ahora que tenía a Erwin y a sus hermanos, ese sentimiento era mucho menos frecuente y el objeto pasó a su caja de tesoros. En cambio, durante todo su tiempo en palacio, veía a Eren y se daba cuenta de la soledad en la que vivía. No tenía familiar alguno a su cuidado. Con esa terrible apariencia entendía que se haya auto impuesto el exhilio y, a pesar de tener a sus subordinados, podía entender el sentimiento de soledad que transmitían esos enormes ojos.

Levi quiso hacer algo por Eren y le regaló el prendedor para que la magia de este, hiciera lo suyo en la Bestia también.

\- Disculpa mi demora, Levi. Estoy de regreso.

La Bestia apareció y entró al balcón algo tímido, con ambos brazos detrás de la espalda, al parecer escondiendo algo. Gesto evidente por el ligero sonrojo entre sus toscas facciones.

\- Nuevamente gracias por el obsequio, Levi. Lo atesoraré por siempre - La Bestia se había acercado un poco más al mayor, estando ambos frente a frente - Ahora es mi turno de darte el tuyo. Feliz Navidad y feliz cumpleaños, mi querido Levi.

Dicho esto, Eren extendió una de sus manos, mostrando lo que traía escondido detrás de la espalda y Levi pudo observar una hermosa rosa roja, más brillante que cualquiera, que estaba dentro de una caja de cristal.

\- Tienes muchísimas rosas en tus jardines, mocoso. Pudiste simplemente cortar alguna de ellas y obsequiármela. No tomar la que veo es más importante para ti por cómo la tienes cuidada y darla como regalo.

\- Te equivocas, Levi - respondió la Bestia, con calma - Si bien es cierto que tengo muchas rosas y que esta, sin duda es especial. No te la entrego por compromiso por haberme obsequiado algo valioso para ti. Te la entrego porque verdaderamente quiero que la tengas. Es lo más preciado que tengo ahora y sé que tú la podrás cuidar mejor que yo.

Levi suspiró y tomó la rosa, sin saber que, al aceptarla, estaba aceptando también el corazón de la Bestia. Se convertía ahora él en el amo y señor de su corazón y, por tanto, también de su destino.

\- Bien - La Bestia sonrió y frotó sus manos - Será mejor que entremos al salón o nos congelaremos aquí afuera. Además que Sasha nos regañará si la cena se enfría y no quiero que algo malo le pase a mi lindo Levi. ¿Vamos? - acto seguido, se inclinó y extendió el brazo, en clara invitación hacia el mayor para que se sujete y caminen juntos.

\- Sabes, he pensando en esto por un largo tiempo, pero debe haber algo que está mal con tus ojos - comentó el mayor, sujetándose del brazo de La Bestia, para comenzar a caminar en dirección al salón principal.

Eren rió. Desde ahora, Navidad sería su día favorito.

\- Yo creo que mis ojos están en perfectas condiciones ~

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

¿Hay alguien vivo por aquí?

Hola.

Okay, sé que esta vez me pasé demasiado con el tiempo. Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado en tantos meses.

Como les comenté en el capítulo anterior, me fui de viaje a varios lugarcitos para un proyecto y estuve incomunicada la mayor parte del tiempo. Linda experiencia, por cierto. Algo que atesoraré pero que deseo no volver a pasar, al menos no de la misma manera.

No me malentiendan.

Digamos que aprendí demasiado, DEMASIADO, de ese viaje. No solo en el ámbito académico, a decir verdad. Pero quedé exhausta, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

A partir de allí, quise darle un nuevo rumbo a mi vida y decidí dedicarme únicamente a mí.

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando en los demás y era hora de ser un poco egoísta. No está mal serlo a veces.

En fin, pasé por muchas cosas a partir de allí.

No es nada fácil cambiar la forma de ser y de pensar que llevas practicando en casi toda la vida. Pero no me rendí y ahora puedo decir que he avanzado bastante.

Y ya sé que de repente dirán ¿Y eso qué me interesa?¿Por qué no hubo capítulo antes?.

Bueno, cositas lindas. La verdad es que soy una vaga.

Ahí me ven, tirada en el sofá los fines de semana que tenía tiempo, procastinando y embutiéndome de comida chatarra.

.

.

.

Se lo creyeron(?

Espero que no, porque obviamente es falso. Lo que pasa, linduras es que autora-chan es sumamente sentimental. En este tiempo estuve sometida a muchísimo estrés por demasiadas actividades y poco tiempo para realizarlas. Si a toda esa rutina, agregaba terminar este capítulo, estaba 100% segura que saldría matando a algún personaje principal y sé que ustedes no quieren eso (espero que no). No soy una escritora veterana, a decir verdad este sigue siendo mi primer fanfic largo y tengo muchísimas cosas por aprender, pero respeto mucho a mis lectores, por poquitos que sean, y no pienso entregarles algo hecho a la ligera.

Si supieran. Me demoro LA VIDA en escribir un capítulo. Lo pienso leo millones de veces antes de subir algún capítulo y no quería que este fuera la excepción..

Espero me puedan disculpar por la demora.

No olvidemos el motivo principal de mi actualización.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI ENANO HERMOSO FAVORITO! ¡LEVI!

Ojalá y hayan pasado una Navidad maravillosa en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ~


	10. Capítulo 9

**Advertencia l** AU. BL. EreRi. OoC.

 **Notas l** Fanfic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

.

Antes de ingresar al comedor principal para la cena navideña, Levi pidió un momento para regresar a sus aposentos y guardar la rosa entregada por Eren en un lugar seguro. No lo diría, pero tampoco quería que el resto de subordinados vieran su obsequio. Era solo suyo.

La Bestia aceptó y decidió esperarlo para cenar.

El mayor se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, entrando con cuidado para no despertar a Mikasa, aunque esto era bastante improbable debido al sueño profundo que la caracterizaba. Colocó la caja de cristal en un rincón seguro en la mesa de noche, asegurándose que pase desapercibida para la chica.

Una vez hecho esto, se tomó un minuto para contemplar la rosa nuevamente y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Eren seguía siendo un joven inocente y de corazón puro, a pesar de todo. No quería admitirlo pero un calorcito reconfortante se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en él desde el preocupante suceso de su desmayo por fiebre alta. No sabía muy bien a qué se debía esto pero quiso atribuirselo a la costumbre de verse todos los días.

Sí, nada le estaba ocurriendo. Todo en perfectas condiciones.

O eso quería creer.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de alejar esos pensamientos confusos y con paso rápido emprendió camino al comedor principal.

Una vez allí, se encontró con una tierna escena. Hanji, Armin, Jean, Marco, Sasha y otros subordinados de los que no recordaba muy bien sus nombres, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, mientras conversaban muy animados. En la silla principal se encontraba la Bestia, riendo alegremente por algo que alguno de ellos dijo.

Parecían una familia feliz, muy peculiar al tratarse de objetos pero familia al fin y al cabo. Eren se veía tan vivo con esa sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial que resaltaba entre tus toscas facciones. Se veía radiante.

Ahora entendía lo que le había dicho Hanji aquel día. A pesar de estar envueltos en esa terrible maldición, seguían siendo humanos en el alma. No importa lo malo que sea el momento, se tenían el uno al otro y eso era suficiente.

Por un momento sintió que no encajaba en esa escena. Todos se veían tan contentos, en su propio mundo, mientras él se encontraba aislado de su familia. No podía guardarle rencor a Eren por eso puesto que la Bestia solo había tenido buenas atenciones con él y jamás hizo algo que lo perjudique. Incluso le dio una manera de seguir viendo a su padre y hermanos. Ahuyentó esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza y carraspeó un poco para llamar la atención de los presentes.

La Bestia se percató de su presencia y, de inmediato, le señaló un asiento a su lado para que se ubique. El mayor no lo pensó demasiado y se reunió con todos a la mesa.

.

El banquete había quedado espectacular, y no era por decir menos. Sasha realmente se había lucido con los exquisitos manjares. Pudo ver con asombro que aquellas platzchen* que había preparado se encontraban al centro de la mesa, en una hermosa bandeja decorada. Eso le enterneció. Seguramente Eren había sido el tonto que tuvo la idea de hacer resaltar unas simples galletas solo por tratarse de unas preparadas por el mayor.

Sintió un leve toque a su lado y vio que La Bestia estaba extendiéndole una copa con el tradicional vino dulce caliente. Levi no era muy fanático de la bebida pero aceptó la copa.

\- Brindemos, Levi. Por ti y por darme la oportunidad de pasar este día contigo - dijo, chocando su copa con la del mayor.

Levi no sabía muy bien qué responder a esas palabras. Por suerte, Hanji interrumpió el momento para bromear sobre lo mucho que extrañaba beber alcohol.

\- Doy gracias a cualquier divinidad el que no haya tenido la desdicha de presenciar esos momentos, tetera alcohólica. Suficiente tengo con la Hanji sobria como para tolerar a una ebria - admitió en tono burlón el mayor.

.

Estuvieron bromeando un tiempo más hasta que Levi se percató que en la mesa había demasiada comida como para dos personas únicamente, dado que ninguno de los subordinados podía comer al estar transformados en objetos.

\- Oye, mocoso. Sé que ambos somos varones con mucho apetito y, sinceramente, muero de hambre pero salvo que todos los presentes en la mesa podamos ingerir alimento, creo que es demasiada comida. ¿No crees que es un exceso? - Levi no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Esperaba que dijeras algo así, mi astuto Levi. Deja que te explique - comenzó la Bestia - Pasa que esperaba tu llegada para que puedas escoger los bocadillos más deliciosos y podamos enviarlos como obsequio a los orfanatos más pobres del pueblo. Hacemos eso todos los años. Hay tanta comida en el palacio que sería un pecado no compartirla. - finalizó para luego tomar otro sorbo de su vino caliente.

\- ¿Y por qué requieres mi opinión? - preguntó

\- Demasiado obvio, Levi - respondió la Bestia - Confío plenamente en tu buen paladar. Y ahora que sabes la razón estoy seguro que escogerás solo lo mejor para esa causa.

Esta revelación sorprendió al mayor. No esperaba que el corazón de Eren se mantuviera tan puro a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido. Sin duda era una virtud digna de reconocer.

Luego de la aclaración brindada por la Bestia, la cena transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad. Entre bromas y pláticas sin sentido, todos en palacio pudieron olvidar por un momento sus penas y disfrutaron de una cálida noche buena.

.

Una vez terminada la cena, todos los presentes se retiraron a descansar. Todos excepto Eren y Levi. Ambos prefirieron continuar la plática junto a la chimenea del salón principal.

Ninguno lo admitiría en voz alta pero no querían separarse.

Estaban bajo la luz de la luna, en el mismo balcón donde se dieron los obsequios. Ambos tirados en una alfombra que habían traído para que, en palabras de Levi, no se les congele el trasero. Buscaron mantas gruesas para protegerse del frío. Salir del balcón no estaba en discusión. La madrugada era preciosa y definitivamente no podían ignorarla.

Habían improvisado un refugio confortable para poder observar las estrellas y platicar en paz. La Bestia había llevado consigo las galletas preparadas por Levi para compartirlas. Tan cursi como solo él podía llegar a ser, pensó Levi.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló en el ambiente. Ninguno quería romper el mágico momento.

Fue Levi quien inició una conversación.

\- Cuando era pequeño, antes de quedarme a cargo del estúpido de Kenny, solía venir a ver las estrellas con mi madre. Nunca tuvimos demasiados lujos pero ver las estrellas me hacía sentir el rey del universo. - confesó con una ligera sonrisa de nostalgia.

La Bestia quedó enternecida ante la repentina confesión del mayor y se sintió en confianza como para revelar su más profundo anhelo.

\- Sabes, Levi. Admito que siempre he querido ver el mar - admitió - Puedes pensar que es imposible que no lo haya hecho antes pero mi vida como príncipe no era un cuento de hadas. Mi padre estaba ocupado con los problemas del reino y casi nunca teníamos tiempo para salir en familia. Puedes ver que el palacio queda un tanto alejado de todos y ver el mar fue algo que anhelé cumplir desde que leí en un libro lo espectacular que era contemplar una puesta de sol directamente - terminó por confesar.

\- Yo he ido un par de veces con mis hermanas, Farlan y Erwin. No es la gran cosa pero si tanto quieres cumplirlo, algún día iremos. Es una promesa - finalizó el mayor, mirando al horizonte. La nieve cayendo era un bonito espectáculo.

Eren quedó sorprendido ante la inesperada promesa que le acababa de hacer el mayor. Realmente no esperaba aquello. Sintió la nostalgia llenando su pecho. Imaginar a Levi pasando momentos familiares como ese al lado de sus seres más queridos le hacía extrañar más aún a su madre.

La Reina Carla y él tenían un vínculo especial desde siempre. El Rey Grisha no era una mala persona pero dejó que su corazón se llenara de pensamientos egoístas en la búsqueda de obtener más poder y más riquezas. Por desgracia, ese egocentrismo y superficialidad lo arrastró a él y a todo palacio en la maldición que los envolvía ahora.

Eren lo culpó por un tiempo. Si no hubiese sido por su frívola manera de juzgar a la anciana, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes ahora y él aún estuviese con su madre.

Sin embargo, estar solo tanto tiempo le ayudó a pensar con más sensatez. Era joven aún, es cierto, pero no podía permitir que su corazón guarde rencor. Era lo único que quería mantener puro. Perdonó a su padre por el error cometido. Y lo hizo de corazón.

Mentiría si dijera que eso no le quito un enorme peso de encima.

\- Oye, mocoso. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - La voz de Levi, tan oportuna como siempre, lo sacaba de sus abrumadores pensamientos.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Levi. No hace falta que preguntes - respondió

Levi tomó aire y dejó salir la duda que le invadía desde hace ya algún tiempo.

\- No soy una persona que juzgue por las apariencias. Pero me llevo cuestionando por un tiempo ¿Qué demonios es lo que me ves como para decir que quieres casarte conmigo?. Soy un varón. Y por más que el maleficio acabara, no podré darte una familia feliz como deseas. Tengo un carácter terrible y te aseguro que no dudaré en patearte el peludo trasero si alguna vez me haces enojar o te acercas más de la cuenta. - dijo.

La Bestia no pudo evitar reír ante esa pregunta que se le hacía muy tierna por parte del mayor. Tuvo que calmarse pronto pues lo que menos quería era que Levi tome su risa como una burla. Con cuidado, tomó la casi perfecta mano del mayor y acarició la tersa piel con sus toscas garras. Levi lo observaba directamente y con semblante serio. Sin duda necesitaba escuchar la respuesta.

\- Entiendo tu duda, Levi. Pero así es el amor. Maravillosamente ilógico. Me enamoré de tu forma de ser, por más jalado de los pelos que suene. Eres una persona maravillosa y por eso quiero estar contigo hasta que la vida se me vaya - respondió con calma.

\- Eso suena lindo, Eren. Lástima que no esté interesado. El amor es algo que no necesito en mi vida. - contradijo el mayor.

La Bestia no respondió nada ante eso. No quería atosigar a Levi con una charla de ese tipo. El solo hecho de estar de esa manera, juntos, observando las estrellas, ya era bastante para lo que alguna vez pudo pensar.

Decidió entonces cambiar de tema y nuevamente se enfrascaron en una amena plática sobre literatura, música y gastronomía.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que, sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron dormidos, sentados uno al lado del otro, acurrucados para no perder calor.

.

* * *

.

El primero en despertar fue la Bestia, al sentir el ruido que hacía un ave picoteando los restos de galletas que dejaron a un lado. Abrió los ojos y espabiló un poco al darse cuenta de la suerte que tenía de poder despertar con Levi a su lado. Sin duda era algo que atesoraría por toda la vida. Quiso ahuyentar al ave para que no despertara al mayor pero al mirar al horizonte él mismo se encargó de hacerlo.

Levi despertó con molestia, esperaba dormir un poco más pero la voz insistente y las sacudidas que le daba el menor no se lo permitieron. Con molestia, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada insistente de Eren y sus ojos brillando de alegría. Un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas al percatarse de la situación en la que se encontraban.

La Bestia pareció no percatarse de aquello por estar entusiasmada en lograr que el mayor vea el hermoso amanecer que se levantaba frente a ellos.

Levi quedó mudo. Verdaderamente era hermoso. Los opacos tonos azulados y rojizos inundaban el paisaje. Débil y lentamente, escasos y tímidos rayos dorados iluminaban el cielo. Los sonidos matinales llenaban los alrededores, encabezados por el cántico alegre de los pajarillos que parecían saludar a la fresca aurora. Sin duda, hermoso.

\- "El amor es algo que no necesito en mi vida". ¿De verdad piensas eso?.

La voz del menor lo sorprendió. Ya pensaba que era demasiado raro que se haya quedado conforme con la respuesta que obtuvo anteriormente.

\- Eren, ya te había dicho que-

\- Deberías solo intentar enamorarte de la manera correcta. Todos necesitamos el amor, Levi. - interrumpió la Bestia

\- Tengo a Erwin y a mis hermanos. No necesito más amor que ese, mocoso. Además, dices eso porque seguramente he sido la única persona que ha interactuado contigo después de tanto tiempo. He visto amores fracasar; relaciones en las que uno de ellos tiene que cambiar su forma de ser para satisfacer a la otra persona. Si eso implica enamorarse, déjame decirte que yo paso.

\- Entonces elígeme - respondió seriamente - Si un testarudo como tú se va a enamorar de alguien, permíteme decirte que soy el ser hecho a tu medida; mucho más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Soy una bestia y probablemente no pueda dejar de serlo, pero creo que es una ventaja, personalmente. Además, aceptaré cualquier cosa sobre ti. No tienes por qué cambiar tu manera de ser ni un poco.

Eso, sin duda alguna, no se lo esperaba. Quiso dar de inmediato una nueva negativa, mas no pudo. Algo en él realmente quería creerle e intentarlo. El mocoso se había ganado a pulso los confusos sentimientos que ahora tenía.

Soltó un gran suspiro, derrotado.

\- No lo sé, Eren. Dame tiempo; necesito pensarlo.

Los ojos de la Bestia se iluminaron.

\- Te daré el tiempo que desees, mi buen Levi. El solo hecho de considerarlo ya es bastante para mí - finalizó. Tomando nuevamente la mano del mayor y besando el dorso para luego mirar nuevamente las estrellas y decidir que ya era tiempo de dormir apropiadamente.

.

Luego de aquella conversación, las cosas entre ambos jóvenes avanzaron con rapidez.

Levi se mostraba más abierto a las demostraciones de afecto de la Bestia e incluso una que otra vez le permitía un abrazo. La confianza hacia la Bestia se había fortalecido. Al principio tuvo miedo de que nada de eso sea real y que Eren tuviera sus propios motivos para pretender estar enamorado, sin embargo, ese pensamiento era llevado lejos de su mente al no tener motivo alguno para pensar así sobre el menor.

Por otro lado, la Bestia no podía contener su felicidad después de que Levi al menos dejara una posibilidad de corresponder seriamente a sus sentimientos. Se esmeraba en llenarlo de detalles que le hicieran sentir lo más cómodo y en confianza como fuera posible.

Hablaban a diario, se hizo costumbre caminar por los jardines mientras dialogaban sobre sus más locas experiencias. Estaban formando un vínculo muy hermoso y todos en palacio pudieron notarlo. Ambos lucían frescos y felices.

El amor se sentía alrededor de ambos.

.

Lástima que este también conlleve sufrimiento.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

Si aún hay alguien aquí, quiero decir que lo lamento. El tiempo siempre es algo que me falta :(

Estuve bastante tiempo debatiendo cómo terminar este capítulo. Actualizo por el cumpleaños de mi precioso Eren y no quería arruinar la felicidad de la fecha. Lamento si quedó un poco/muy corto.

Estamos a muy poco de terminar la historia.

Ya saben lo que viene. Así que espero no excederme x) Ando muy depresiva en estos días y quiero calmarme antes para no brindarles algo tan triste y de mala calidad (si a lo que escribo se le puede llamar adecuado xd)

Me alegraron muchísimo con sus comentarios en la actualización anterior, de verdad. No esperaba que aún haya personitas hermosas leyéndome.

A todas ellas. ¡Infinitas gracias! ¡Lxs amo! Prometo seguir esforzándome y terminar esta historia de la mejor manera.

Besitos en sus ojitos lindos c:

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

*Platzchen - galletas navideñas


	11. Capítulo 10

**Advertencia l** AU. BL. EreRi. OoC.

 **Notas l** Fanfic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

* * *

.

Cierto día, Levi se encontraba dándose un buen baño relajante antes de almorzar con la Bestia. Varias semanas habían pasado desde aquella plática y había meditado bastante sobre su respuesta; sentía que ya era momento de hablar. El mocoso se lo merecía. Además que su cumpleaños se acercaba y quería que ese día fuera diferente para él.

El almuerzo fue una verdadera tortura para el mayor. Si bien era agradable platicar con la Bestia, esta vez era diferente dado que había decidido darse una oportunidad con él e intentaba pensar en una manera para citarlo por la noche y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Finalmente, se armó de valor.

\- Eren. Debemos hablar. Lo he pensado y tengo una respuesta para ti. Esta noche te espero en el balcón del salón principal. Que no se te ocurra faltar, mocoso - soltó finalmente para luego disculparse y regresar a su habitación con rapidez para evitar que vea el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La Bestia había quedado perpleja ante la invitación del mayor. No había podido articular palabra alguna para responderle. La voz de Armin llamándole hizo que reaccionara.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, amo? - cuestionó el reloj.

Inmediatamente un fuerte rugido se escuchó en el comedor principal. Hanji, Jean y Marco llegaron alarmados. Una vez en el comedor, encontraron a su amo hablando muy animado con Armin. Preguntaron por lo sucedido y todos se alegraron mucho luego de que Eren les explicara el motivo de su emoción.

Todos estaban muy felices y esperanzados en que la respuesta de Levi sea positiva. Vaya que se habían demorado en avanzar pero ahora al fin veían más cerca la posibilidad de que su amo sea feliz y el hechizo los libere a todos.

\- De verdad nos alegramos mucho por usted, amo - habló el tímido plumero al lado de su no tan secreta pareja, el candelabro.

\- ¡Eso es genial, Erencito! - exclamó la tetera - Ya decía yo que ese corazón de Levi no podía ser tan frío. ¡Ahora, manos a la obra!. ¡Tenemos que dejar reluciente a nuestra bestia favorita!

Sin pensarlo demasiado, convencieron a la Bestia de ir a sus aposentos para poder escoger un buen traje para la ocasión especial.

.

Más tarde, Levi también se encontraba muy nervioso por lo que sucedería en unos momentos más. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que estaba feliz.

De buen humor, salió del baño para vestirse. Le había pedido a Mikasa que arregle un conjunto especial para la cita y esta no escatimó en nada con tal de que Levi luzca radiante.

Una vez vestido tan elegante, con un traje azul noche, zapatos oscuros a juego, camisa gris claro y pañoleta de seda al cuello, se miró al espejo para peinarse con cuidado.

\- Se ve muy guapo, amo Levi - aduló Mikasa.

Levi agradeció el cumplido y se dirigió a la mesa de noche para observar la rosa en el cristal que le obsequió Eren. Le extrañó que no necesitara agua para mantenerse viva pero dejó de pensar en eso luego de un momento dado que todo en palacio estaba bajo hechizo y esto le pareció algo común. De todas maneras era hermosa y era todo un espectáculo contemplarla.

\- Estoy muy contenta por usted, amo Levi - confesó de repente la chica, lo cual tomó por sorpresa al mayor. Iba a responderle que no exagerara pero ella siguió hablando - Contenta y esperanzada. Tantos años adaptándonos a esta forma tan extraña y ahora queda casi nada para volver a ser como antes.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Discúlpeme, amo. Es solo que la emoción me embarga al saber que falta tan poco para que estén juntos al fin y el hechizo pueda romperse. Usted se enamoró de él y se lo confesará hoy. Justo lo que la hechicera dejó como condición para romper el maleficio. ¿No es emocionante? ¡Recuperaremos nuestra vida normal en palacio! ¡El amo Eren al fin será libre y todo gracias a usted!.

El corazón de Levi se contrajo dolorosamente. Esto tenía que ser una broma, ¿verdad?. Una estúpida y de muy mal gusto.

\- Eso no puede ser, Mikasa. Eren me había dicho que el hechizo no se podía romper - confesó confundido.

La chica supo que cometió un error. Sin duda Levi no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de decirle. Si Eren se lo ocultó a propósito debió ser por algo.

\- Oh. Lo siento, amo Levi. Seguramente el amo Eren lo hizo para-

No pudo completar de decir nada porque lo último que observó fue al joven salir corriendo de la habitación.

Eso no podía ser cierto. No estaba pasando. No a él. Eren sería incapaz de mentirle, ¿cierto?. Había decidido confiar. La Bestia se lo había ganado.

Entonces, ¿por qué?.

Levi simplemente no podía entender. Eren le había mentido en la cara. Si pudo hacer tal cosa, seguramente fingió también el estar enamorado de él.

Frenó en seco de repente. Las piernas le temblaban y se dejó caer al piso de rodillas.

Eso tenía más sentido. Por eso tantas atenciones desde el principio. Todo por su vil interés de hacerlo caer enamorado y que se libraran de la maldición.

Y él cayó. Lo hizo como un idiota. Creyó en las palabras de Eren. Quería intentarlo a su lado. Pero eso no le importó a la Bestia desde un principio.

Lanzó un fuerte golpe al piso con un puño. Se lo haría pagar.

Con ira, secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. No le daría el gusto a ese monstruo de verlo en ese estado. Todos se habían burlado de él en la cara.

Ya un poco más recompuesto, se levantó y sacudió un poco sus ropas para no verse tan lamentable. Acomodó sus cabellos con los dedos y emprendió marcha nuevamente hacia el comedor principal. Necesitaba escuchar todo de la boca de Eren. Solo eso podría terminar de destruir sus esperanzas.

.

* * *

.

\- Te ves muy bien, Eren. Tranquilo. Todo irá de maravilla.

\- Ya quiero verlo, Armin. Esto es como un sueño. Ser correspondido por Levi. Siento mariposas en el estómago de solo imaginarlo.

\- Entonces no lo hagas esperar más, Erencito. ¡Ve a por él! - animó Hanji - Nosotros te apoyaremos desde aquí.

Con gran emoción, la Bestia se dirigió al comedor principal, en donde Levi lo había citado. Se sorprendió de encontrarlo ya sentado, tomando una copa de vino a pesar de haber dicho que no le agradaba demasiado el alcohol.

Sintió algo extraño.

Con prudencia y un tremendo nudo atorado en la garganta se acercó a asiento donde Levi estaba bebiendo con la cabeza en dirección al lado contrario de donde él venía y la mirada hacia el balcón. Tocó levemente un hombro del mayor para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Levi?

El mayor giró y los temores de Eren se confirmaron.

\- ¡Pero miren nada más quién llegó!¡El gran rey salvador Eren! - exclamó con ironía.

Levi tenía los ojos levemente hinchados y lucía un aspecto terrible. La Bestia no podía entender el por qué de su estado y de sus palabras tan crueles. ¿Qué le había pasado para estar de esa manera?. Hasta la tarde todo parecía haber estado de maravilla.

\- No entiendo el por qué de tu sarcasmo, Levi. ¿Acaso sucedió algo?. De ser así, dímelo y haré lo que esté en mis manos para solucionarlo.

Levi, notoriamente cabreado ante el cinismo del menor, soltó una risa amarga y se puso de pie para encarar a la Bestia.

\- Tan servicial como siempre, mi señor - contestó, dejando la copa de vino en la mesa - Déjeme decirle que no debe preocupar. Me encuentro de maravilla. Es solo la emoción que me embarga por lo que pasará a continuación.

Esto confundía aún más a la Bestia. Sin duda no entendía nada. Levi parecía verdaderamente alterado y quiso saber el motivo; sin embargo desistió en seguir cuestionando al mayor solo para obtener un poco de calma.

\- Si tú lo dices, así será, mi querido Levi. Debo confesar que me encontraba muy ansioso también por saber el motivo de tu cita hoy y la respuesta que me darías.

Vio que el mayor no respondió a esto y solo sonrió ampliamente, dio un paso y se puso frente a él, tomó el cuello del traje de la Bestia y tiró hacia él, acortando aún más la distancia que los separaba, quedando ambos con las frentes juntas y mirándose a los ojos. Un sonrojo inmenso cubrió el rostro de Eren. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Ese comportamiento no era típico de Levi. Tenía que saber qué le pasaba.

\- Le-Levi..¿T-Te encuentras bien?

\- Perfectamente, mocoso. ¿Qué pasa?¿No es esto lo que querías? - cuestionó, ahora rodeando el cuello de la Bestia con sus brazos, sin separarse ni un poco - Aquí me tienes. Rendido a tus pies.

El mayor intentó eliminar la distancia que aún quedaba entre ellos para juntar sus labios pero esto terminó por alterar a la Bestia. Definitivamente Levi no haría algo así. Tomó los brazos del mayor y los alejó de su cuello, dándole un empujón lo suficientemente fuerte como para apartarlo y frenar cualquier cosa que estuviese pensando hacer.

Decidido y con semblante serio, habló.

\- No entiendo qué te sucede, Levi. Estás actuando muy extraño. Compórtate como un adulto y conversemos de lo que sea que esté incomodándote.

Esto colapsó el poco autocontrol que le quedaba al mayor y dejó de fingir tranquilidad. La Bestia tembló por un instante. Esos ojos nunca los había visto. Levi tenía la mirada más gélida e inexpresiva de todas.

\- Pues bien. Ya que vamos a dejar de fingir. Terminemos con esto de una vez. Dime, Bestia. ¿Exactamente qué debo decir para que el hechizo se rompa?

Espera, ¿qué?. Seguramente escuchó mal. Levi no podía haber descubierto la verdad. No ahora.

\- Vamos, mocoso. No te quedes ahí estático y fingiendo demencia como si no supieses de lo que estoy hablando. No preguntes cómo lo sé pero ya está hecho. Ahora dime cómo demonios rompemos el hechizo, que para eso me necesitabas. Ustedes vuelven a su vida, yo a la mía, todos felices y nos evitamos cursilerías innecesarias.

La Bestia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ahora entendía por qué Levi estaba actuando raro. Debía estar furioso y pensando mil cosas equivocadas. Tenía que aclarar las cosas cuanto antes o sino sería demasiado tarde.

\- Las cosas no son así, Levi.

El mayor se encontraba ya bastante cansado de tanta hipocresía. Al principio pensó en irse sin encarar a la Bestia y que todos se pudran en su fatal destino. Pero luego meditó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que simplemente no podía odiar a todos allí. Le habían mentido, es cierto; sin embargo, si con tanto esmero lo planificó, al menos los subordinados inocentes merecían un poco de felicidad y retornar a su vida normal.

Le dolía, no podía negarlo. Tenía el corazón roto, quería llorar nuevamente pero su orgullo era fuerte como un roble. Terminaría con eso de una vez por todas y se iría para siempre. Con el tiempo seguro pasaría. Nadie muere de amor ¿cierto?.

\- Deja de mentir, Eren. Necesitabas a alguien que se fije en ti y te lo confiese. Me escogiste a mí. Te portaste bien conmigo, fingiste amor para ganarte mi confianza y que cayera en tu juego. Lo tienes. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Te doy un beso? ¿Nos acostamos?. Dime de una vez qué hacer.

El corazón de la Bestia se contrajo dolorosamente. Sabía que mentirle no había sido correcto. Hanji y todos se lo dijeron pero él no quiso escuchar. Pensó que eso era lo mejor para Levi. ¡Qué equivocado estuvo!.

Pero no perdía la esperanza, el Levi que conocía podría ser rencoroso y testarudo pero algo en él le decía que aún podía arreglar las cosas. Explicarle y disculparse como es debido.

\- Estás equivocado, Levi. No se puede arreglar de esta manera. No así.

\- ¿Ah, no?. Pues entonces déjame decirte que tanto esmero por fingir amor ha sido en vano. Me apiado de tus subordinados. Teniendo un Rey tan astuto para crear semejante artimaña y que al final no les sirva de nada.

\- Realmente no lo entiendes, Levi. Todo esto fue por tu bien. Yo no-

\- ¡¿Y tú que mierda sabes?! - gritó el furioso joven, ahora claramente alterado - ¡De verdad hablas mucho para ser una estúpida bestia que no sabe un carajo sobre mí!

Esas palabras habían terminado por destruir las ilusiones de la Bestia. Todo estaba perdido ahora. Había lastimado a Levi. Aquello que quiso evitar todo este tiempo ahora se le venía como un huracán, llevándose sus últimas esperanzas.

Suspiró. Ya todo estaba terminado. O en realidad terminó antes de comenzar y todo por culpa suya.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. En realidad no sé nada sobre ti.

 _No otra vez. Esa mirada.. ¿Por qué me miras como si fueses la persona más infeliz del mundo? ¡No te creas tan listo, idiota! No volveré a caer en tus mentiras,_ pensó el mayor.

\- ¡Solo déjame en paz! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!

\- Si eso es lo que realmente deseas, Levi. Puedes irte. Pero es muy tarde ya y el bosque tiene muchos peligros. Quédate esta noche y podrás irte al amanecer. No temas. Prometo no volver a verte si esa es tu voluntad.

El mayor lo pensó por un momento. Estar en el palacio le causaba dolor de cabeza y náuseas. Debía salir de allí lo más rápido que fuera pero la Bestia tenía razón. El bosque era muy peligroso a estas horas como para un simple viajero. No le quedó otra opción más que aceptarlo y sin emitir palabra alguna se dirigió a sus aposentos por lo que sería la última noche en palacio.

.

* * *

.

Al ingresar a su habitación, notó que Mikasa seguía despierta, seguramente en busca de conversar con él, lo cual confirmó cuando escuchó que ella lo llamaba.

\- Amo Levi, por favor escúcheme. Lo que le dije antes.. No tenía idea que-

\- Ya déjalo así, Mikasa - cortó - Lamento que al final no puedan volver a sus tan anheladas formas humanas. Ahora, si me disculpas, dormiré y me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras.

Dicho esto, la chica no emitió ningún otro comentario al respecto y Levi agradeció internamente eso. Se quitó como pudo las ropas, tomó un baño rápido para evitar perder tiempo haciéndolo en la mañana, se puso lo que Mikasa dejó para que se cambiara y subió a la cama.

Desde donde estaba podía ver la rosa que la Bestia le regaló, a un lado en la mesa de noche. Solo eso hizo que su corazón se estrujara nuevamente y recordara lo ocurrido momentos antes. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez pero su orgullo, tan fiel acompañante como de costumbre, no le permitió soltar ni una sola. Frotó sus ojos con enojo y cambió de posición, quedando ahora de espaldas a la rosa y se dispuso a dormir aunque fuera por obligación.

.

Llegada la mañana, los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana del mayor. En cualquier otro momento esto solo le hubiese causado un sentimiento de paz y felicidad por despertar nuevamente con tan bello amanecer. Pero este día era diferente. Apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño y lo hizo más por cansancio que por ganas de descansar. Ya se encontraba despierto para cuando el amanecer se mostró.

Recordó aquella vez que vio el amanecer junto a Eren y el primer nudo en la garganta del día se hizo presente. Estúpida Bestia mentirosa. Seguro lo tenía todo planificado.

No tuvo ganas de seguir pensando en cosas dolorosas y guardó las pocas pertenencias que tenía. No quiso llevarse nada de lo que la Bestia le había otorgado durante su estadía en palacio. En realidad no quería nada que le recuerde a él.

Hasta que la vio.

Aquella rosa que le fue obsequiada por la Bestia en su cumpleaños. Tan especial para él desde ese día pero ahora tan dolorosa de ver. La noche anterior prefirió evitarla puesto que la ira era lo que motivó sus acciones. Ahora, más recompuesto, la ira pasó a segundo plano y en su lugar una tremenda decepción y vació lo invadían.

Cogió la rosa con delicadeza. Quiso tirarla en un primer momento pero ahora había algo dentro de él que se lo impedía. Se veía tan hermosa. Radiante pero a la vez tan solitaria en esa caja de cristal.

No lo pensó mucho más y la guardó consigo para llevarla a casa. Tal vez pueda plantarla en su jardín una vez llegue. A Isabel seguro le encantaría cuidarla y darle seguimiento.

Suspiró.

Nadie había venido a incomodar y no creía que lo hicieran. La Bestia se lo había prometido. _Al menos en eso fue sincero_ , pensó.

Terminó de alistar sus pertenencias y tendió la cama. Supo que el momento había llegado.

Quiso despedirse de Mikasa pero esta roncaba plácidamente así que la dejó ser y salió de la habitación.

Tuvo la esperanza de que Eren esté afuera, esperándolo para retenerlo y decirle que no se vaya. Que todo había sido un error y que realmente lo amaba.

Pero nada de esto pasó.

\- Es mejor así. Adiós, Eren.

Y así, sin más, se dirigió a la entrada del palacio, en donde, mágicamente, se encontraba un caballo esperándolo junto con algunas provisiones para el viaje. Levi se montó inmediatamente en el animal y partió. Sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

No es una ilusión! Dos actualizaciones en menos de un mes.

HE ROTO UN RÉCORD!

Quisiera agradecer a las personitas que dejaron reviews en la actu anterior. Casi lloré con sus hermosas palabras! :')

Disculpen que no haya respondido individualmente. Me da algo de pena.. pero valoro muchísimo que se den un tiempo aunque sea cortito para comentar algo.

Me ayudan demasiado!

Ahora, hablando del capítulo. Espero no me haya quedado tan soso. Intenté hacerlo lo menos depresivo posible n.n''''

No odien a Mikasa PLEASE! No lo hizo con mala intención :(((

En fin.

Nos vemos en la próxima actu :D

Besitos en sus cachetitos ~


	12. Capítulo 11

**Advertencia l** AU. BL. EreRi. OoC.

 **Notas l** Fanfic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

* * *

 **. . .**

 _"Well, I never want to see you unhappy_

 _I thought you'd want the same for me_

 _Goodbye, my almost lover_

 _Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

 _I'm trying not to think about you_

 _Can't you just let me be?_

 _So long, my luckless romance_

 _My back is turned on you_

 _Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

 _Almost lovers always do"_

 **.** **. .**

.

El camino de regreso a casa lo pasó con un nudo tremendo atorado en la garganta. Su pecho le dolía y estaba furioso. Le había contado su historia a Eren, abrió parte de su corazón porque confiaba en él. Incluso se había dejado llevar en el baile que compartieron ambos por su cumpleaños.

Todo, absolutamente todo, había sido una mentira. Un vil engaño para que Levi se enamore de la Bestia y puedan romper el hechizo. A Eren no le importaban los sentimientos del mayor, solo le interesaba su propio beneficio. Se maldijo por siquiera llegar a considerar aceptar su propuesta.

Pero algo dentro de él le hizo saber que sería imposible odiarlo aunque quisiera.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino. No pensaría más en Eren; su prioridad ahora era volver con su familia y llenar ese vacío que hace años no sentía.

Al llegar a su hogar, fue recibido por la mirada incrédula de su hermana pequeña, quien se encontraba despidiendo a un doctor en la puerta. Levi se preguntó qué era lo que hacía un doctor en su casa y un mal presentimiento lo envolvió, el cual fue confirmado cuando su hermana se lanzó a sus brazos, sollozando.

\- ¡Levi!¡Hermanito! No puedo creer que seas tú. Estás vivo. ¡Volviste! -

Ah, eso era lo que necesitaba. Los brazos tibios de su princesa parlanchina.

\- También te extrañé, mocosa. Ahora dime, ¿qué hacía un doctor en casa? -

La mirada de la menor se transformó en una de preocupación e inmediatamente informó que su padre había cogido un fuerte resfriado que, por la edad, no menguaba tan fácilmente.

Se sintió culpable por haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo. Ellos seguramente lloraban cada día su ausencia y él viviendo tan cómodo en palacio sin preocupaciones.

Estúpida Bestia. Él había sido el causante desde un inicio de la infelicidad de su familia. Si tan solo nunca lo hubiese conocido…

\- ¿Levi? - la voz de Isabel interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿Te encuentras bien, hermanito?¿Esa Bestia te hizo daño?

Qué tonto era. Apenas y hace unas horas había dejado el palacio para, supuestamente, olvidar todo lo relacionado a la Bestia y ya se encontraba pensando en él, aunque fuera de manera negativa.

Sacudió la cabeza y como pudo mostró un buen semblante para no preocupar más a su hermana. No dejaría que ese mocoso tonto siga invadiendo la vida que con tanto esfuerzo construyó al lado de su nueva familia.

Tomó a Isabel de la cabeza y desordenó sus rojizos cabellos, animándola a entrar a casa para comunicar a los demás de su retorno.

.

Cuando ingresaron, el primero al que vio fue a Farlan a punto de salir, preocupado por la tardanza de Isabel. Al encontrarla con nada menos que su querido hermano desaparecido casi muere del susto pero luego no dudó un segundo y le dio un fuerte y sentido abrazo, transmitiendo lo mucho que había extrañado a su compañero de aventuras.

Pudo notar entonces el mayor que Farlan había adelgazado un tanto desde la última vez que lo vio, debido seguramente a la enorme carga que tenía en hombros al tener que sostener a sus tres hermanas y ayudar a Erwin con el trabajo.

Se maldijo nuevamente por haberlos abandonado tanto tiempo.

Nunca más pasaría, podría jurarlo.

\- ¡Levi!¡De verdad eres tú, hermano! - Farlan estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas pero las contenía para no armar un escándalo que alertara a los vecinos.

Al mayor le pareció que había mucho ruido dentro como para no llamar la atención y esto no era precisamente por su llegada. Podía escuchar voces ajenas a la familia provenir de la cocina e inmediatamente quiso preguntar a qué se debía.

Se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver salir a sus hermanas Petra e Historia acompañadas de dos personas más.

\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Van a despertar a papá si siguen con es-.. ¿Levi? - La cara de Petra era un poema. Se burlaría luego de aquella escena. Parecía que se hermana quería moverse pero sus pies no respondían, tal vez por la impresión.

Historia, en cambio, siempre más expresiva, corrió hecha un mar de lágrimas hacia su hermano mayor.

\- ¡No puedo creer que de verdad seas tú, Levi!¡Es un milagro!¡Solo Dios sabe cuánto oré para que siguieras vivo!¡Perdóname, hermano! - siguió hablando pero Levi ya no podía entenderla, entre hipidos y balbuceos por la emoción era casi imposible descifrar qué más estaba tratando de decir, por lo que solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo y pedirle que se calme.

No entendía a qué se refería con que la perdone. Que él recuerde no había pasado nada tan grave como para que le hable de esa manera.

De pronto, sintió un peso extra en un brazo y al girar la cabeza encontró a Petra reteniendo las lágrimas aferrándose a él como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

\- Gracias por volver, Levi. Perdónanos, por favor -

\- Estoy en casa, mocosas. No entiendo su necesidad por disculparse. Ninguna me ha hecho algún daño.

Petra e Historia se calmaron un poco y por fin pudieron expresar lo que habían estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

\- Ambas sentimos demasiado tu partida - comenzó Historia - Pensamos que volverías al cabo de unos días diciendo que mataste a esa horrenda bestia y todo volvería a ser como antes. Pero al ver que esto no sucedía, no hubo un solo día en que no nos arrepintiéramos de no agradecerte todo lo que habías hecho por nosotras.

\- Fuimos muy desconsideradas contigo y con todos, Levi - continuó su otra hermana - Nos dimos cuenta muy tarde, cuando ya te habías marchado, y jamás nos cansaremos de pedir tu perdón. Papá, Farlan e Isabel ya lo hicieron y a partir de entonces ninguna es la misma.

Petra definitivamente no lucía como antes. Se alegró por ser de utilidad al menos para que sus hermanas fueran más conscientes ante los desmesurados esfuerzos que hacía Erwin por mantenerlas a gusto y felices.

.

Ya un poco más recompuestas, ambas hermanas soltaron a Levi y se escuchó una tos forzada, claramente para llamar la atención. El mayor entonces dirigió una mordaz mirada hacia el hombre que había sido el causante y a su lado otra mujer que no conocía pero parecía examinarlo con la mirada.

Historia fue la primera en explicar la situación. Aquella mujer no era nada más que la prometida de su rubia hermana. Una pecosa castaña con ojos afilados llamada Ymir. Levi quedó impresionado ante el gran contraste que eran aquellas dos mujeres. Historia siempre tan pequeña y de adorable apariencia, mientras su pareja parecía sacada de alguna historia de delincuentes.

Quiso emitir algún comentario pero se los guardó para cuando pudieran tener una conversación más íntima. Por ahora, lo dejaría pasar. Historia se veía muy feliz a su lado y la tal Ymir no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Al parecer se preocupaba demasiado por ella. Un punto a su favor, pensó.

Luego le tocó el turno a Petra. Aquel hombre de aspecto un tanto cómico se llamaba Oluo y era esposo de su hermana. Vivían juntos en una pequeña casa no tan lejos de allí y habían llegado de visita muy temprano. Por lo que pudo observar, se llevaban muy bien. Petra le regañó por interrumpir el emotivo reencuentro con su querido hermano, a lo que Oluo solo chasqueó los dientes y extendió una bandeja llena de galletas.

\- No sabía que se trataba de tu hermano perdido, boba. Y yo aquí preocupándome por traerte tus tontas galletas recién horneadas. En otra ocasión no cuentes conmigo para cumplir tus caprichos.

\- Vamos, querido. Sabes bien que no fui yo la causante de aquel antojo matutino - Levi pudo notar recién en ese momento que el vientre de su hermana estaba más abultado que de costumbre y no precisamente por haber comido en exceso. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio a Petra tocar su vientre con delicadeza y atraer la mano de su esposo hacia él para que este hiciera lo mismo. Entonces entendió que el cambio que notó en su hermana era por su feliz embarazo.

\- Vaya, veo que no perdieron el tiempo en esta casa - bromeó - Felicidades, hermana. Y bienvenidos a la familia Ymir y Oluo. Espero, por su bien, mantengan esas sonrisas en mis preciadas hermanas. Y tú - dijo señalando a Isabel - más vale y no me salgas con algún estúpido pretendiente tan pronto. Será una molestia.

Todos rieron en ese momento, felices por la llegada de su hermano. Sin embargo, callaron de pronto, como anticipando lo que vendría a continuación.

Explicaron que Erwin no se encontraba muy bien de salud, pero que seguramente se alegraría muchísimo de reencontrarse con su querido hijo mayor.

Levi no quiso esperar más tiempo y fue a buscar a su padre. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, tocó dos veces y cuando escuchó un ronco "adelante", se estremeció.

.

La cara de Erwin no había cambiado tanto como él esperaba. Se sorprendió por verlo allí pero no parecía asombrado por saberlo vivo. Era como si ya supiera que regresaría en algún momento y esto extrañó al joven pero no quiso preguntar.

\- Mi hijo ha vuelto sano y salvo a casa. Gracias, Dios mío - el semblante de su padre no era el mejor de todos. Tenía ojeras marcadas y el número de delgadas canas que aparecían entre sus rubios cabellos había aumentado desde la última vez que se vieron. Imaginó la terrible carga que debió cargar Erwin al regresar solo del palacio sabiendo que no vería nunca más a su hijo.

Se acercó con cautela a la cama donde este descansaba y sus hermanos entendieron entonces que ambos necesitaban privacidad, por lo que se disculparon y salieron de la habitación con la excusa de preparar un festín de bienvenida para él.

Jaló una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó para poder platicar con calma.

\- No pensé que fueras tan débil, viejo - dijo en tono burlón - Y yo pensando que te encontraría envuelto entre libros en tu escritorio, ideando algún otro súper negocio.

Erwin no pudo evitar reír ante la expresión de su hijo.

\- Siempre tan sincero, Levi. Pero como ves, los años nos pasan factura a todos en algún momento de la vida. Agradezco a Dios permitirme volver a verte antes de que mi hora llegue pero me extraña demasiado tu presencia en este momento.

Las palabras de Erwin confundieron al menor. Preguntó si acaso no estaba feliz de su retorno.

\- No me malentiendas, hijo. Nada me hace más feliz que tenerte de vuelta en casa pero te creía a gusto en el palacio con la Bestia.

¿Eh? ¿Había escuchado mal o Erwin sabía sobre su estadía en palacio junto a Eren?.

Al ver la cara de confusión en su hijo, el mayor explicó que unos meses después de regresar a casa luego de dejarlo en el palacio, una nota fue entregada por un ave mensajera en la ventana de su habitación. Levi pidió leerla y su padre indicó el lugar donde la tenía guardada para que fuera por ella.

Ya con la nota en la mano, pudo reconocer la veracidad de esta. Esa definitivamente era la caligrafía de Eren. Tan pulcra como sus garras le permitían.

" _Deberá disculparme por el atrevimiento, buen padre. No creí conveniente alargar su sufrimiento ante la incertidumbre del destino de su hijo mayor. Permítame asegurarle que se encuentra a salvo conmigo. Así como usted cumplió con su promesa de no volver, yo cumpliré con la mía y le aseguro nada le faltará a Levi mientras esté a mi lado. Si en algún momento él regresara con ustedes, esto será por voluntad propia y no dude que no moveré un solo dedo para retenerlo, sin embargo debo pedirle encarecidamente no revelar esto a nadie. Ni siquiera a sus hijos. Permita que ellos sufran y valoren la pérdida de su buen hermano._

 _Hasta entonces, quédese tranquilo._

 _Buen día._

 _Rey Bestia_."

Levi se encontraba furioso ahora. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a mandarle una carta a su padre y no brindarle a él la posibilidad de hacerlo?. Si bien le obsequió el espejo donde podía observarlos a diario, él se atormentaba pensando en que su padre sufría por su pérdida día y noche.

Seguramente era todo parte de su plan para mantenerlo alejado de sus seres queridos y que solo se concentre en él. Muy astuto de su parte, pensó.

\- ¿Y bien?. Debo asumir que algo pasó para que decidieras abandonar el palacio por voluntad propia habiendo pasado tanto tiempo.

Las palabras de su padre interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Erwin era muy intuitivo, de eso no había duda. Pero no quería hablar de eso. No ahora. Tuvo que inventar un motivo rápido para salir del apuro.

\- Pude ver que estabas enfermo a través de un espejo extraño que me regaló la Bestia y me preocupé. Dije que me quería ir y listo. Aquí estoy. - Sin duda esto no era algo siquiera creíble para su padre pero agradeció que no hiciera más preguntas.

Erwin parecía querer decirle algo pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta y posteriormente la entrada de Farlan, anunciando que Petra, Historia e Isabel solicitaban a Levi en la cocina para que viera cómo habían aprendido a cocinar en su ausencia.

El mayor de los hermanos aprovechó la oportunidad y tomó a Farlan del brazo para dirigirse a la cocina, no sin antes dirigirse nuevamente hacia su padre.

\- Como ves, Erwin. Apenas me encuentro en casa y ya no pueden hacer nada sin mí. Te llamaremos cuando la comida esté lista así que aprovecha en descansar.

Supo que su padre no había quedado conforme con lo sucedido pero nuevamente no dijo nada y solo asintió con la cabeza.

.

Una vez en la cocina, su estómago le hizo saber que se encontraba hambriento. Ahora que recordaba, no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior y esto por una sola razón.

Alejó cualquier pensamiento relacionado a lo ocurrido que amenazara en aparecer y se concentró plenamente en su labor de hermano mayor y supervisar a sus hermanas en la preparación de la comida. Sin duda Petra e Historia habían aprendido a cocinar muy bien, lo cual le sorprendió debido a que antes no sabían diferenciar una cuchara de un cucharón. Atribuyó esto a su nueva vida en pareja y se alegró mucho por ellas.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista. Isabel fue a buscar a su padre para que bajase al comedor, mientras Levi y Farlan se encargaban de poner la mesa y las dos hermanas servían los platillos, ayudadas por sus parejas.

El almuerzo fue relajante. Con el bullicio de Petra e Historia en la mesa y las bromas de Farlan hacia sus ahora cuñados. Isabel tan encantadora reía por todo y Erwin parecía renovado al tener a todos sus hijos completos ahora. Le hacía bien estar con su familia. De ahora en adelante se preocuparía única y exclusivamente por ellos.

Luego de comer tan bien, pasaron el resto de la tarde entre más risas y anécdotas curiosas de cada uno de sus hermanos que Levi se había perdido.

Pronto vino la cena, de la cual se encargó Levi esta vez, para demostrar que no había perdido su buena técnica en la cocina. Al terminar, Levi se disculpó con todos diciendo que se sentía algo cansado por el largo viaje y que iría a su habitación a descansar. Petra se quedaría en casa esa noche junto a su marido por lo que no le reprocharon nada y entendieron su agotamiento.

.

La nostalgia le invadió apenas abrió la puerta. Todo se encontraba tal cual y como lo había dejado la última vez. No era de tener demasiadas cosas en su habitación. Una simple cama, una mesa de noche y al lado un modesto armario, su escritorio y un librero con sus mayores tesoros. Todo estaba en perfecto estado. Incluso se atrevería a decir que hicieron un buen trabajo con la limpieza.

De pronto se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la habitación que usaba en el palacio y no pudo evitar compararlas. En una poseía lo básico pero era tremendamente acogedora y en la otra tenía mucho más de lo necesario pero nunca se sintió demasiado grande, tal vez debido a la compañía que casi a diario tenía. Ya sea de una Mikasa despierta o de la entrometida Hanji.

Se preguntó cómo estarían en ese momento. Esperaba que pudieran ser felices a pesar de su desdichado destino. Después de todo ellos no merecían pagar por los actos de una persona egoísta.

Tomó su pequeño maletín con las cosas que trajo del palacio, con la intención de ordenar su habitación y posteriormente darse un baño para poder dormir a gusto, mas toda esa determinación se vio pausada por un momento mientras sostenía aquella caja de cristal con la brillante rosa roja. Tan hermosa como solo ella podía serlo. Sintió un poco de envidia por ella. Desearía poder estar en la misma situación, dentro de una caja de cristal, siendo ajeno a todo sufrimiento del mundo exterior y conservándose siempre en perfecto estado.

Si bien al principio pensó sacarla del cristal para plantarla en su jardín y tenga compañía de otras rosas, la idea quedó descartada ahora. Se veía tan bien allí que decidió mantenerla lejos de cualquier peligro.

Caminó con ella entre sus manos y suspiró, inevitable.

¿Cómo estaría _él_?

¿Le extrañaría?

¿Alguna vez lo quiso verdaderamente?

\- Tsk. Ni hablar. No sucederá de nuevo, mocoso. - Levi se reprendió en voz alta por conservar una mínima esperanza. Tomó la caja de cristal y la ubicó en un espacio vacío de su librero, para luego seguir con la labor de terminar de desempacar sus pocas pertenencias.

.

No se percató que uno de sus pétalos cayó exactamente después de colocarla en su nuevo lugar.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor**

Okay, sé que esta vez me pasé.

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por un error hace unas semanas. Publiqué un "nuevo capítulo" y luego lo eliminé.

Recibí algunos mensajes sobre aquello y de verdad lo lamento. A decir verdad, el capítulo estaba "terminado" por decirlo de esa manera, pero en la última revisada sentí que le faltaba algo y, como soy una mala persona, lo borré antes de que puedan leerlo.

De verdad perdón.

Ahora lo siento un poco mejor. Si bien es algo así como una transición pequeña, significa mucho y puse vivencias personales aquí.

Seguro se preguntará algunx ¿Entonces por qué publicas hoy?

Bastante obvio, ¿verdad?

¡TENÍA QUE PUBLICAR ALGO EN HONOR A LA MARAVILLOSA NUEVA TEMPORADA!

Espero no decepcionarlos con mi opinión pero el OP me pareció hermoso. Tal vez esperaba algo como las preciosuras anteriores de Revo pero este calza muy bien con algunas cosas que sucederán. Me estremeció hasta la médula. Hyde no me decepcionó. ¡ES ARTE, SEÑORES!

En fin, leí mucha mierda sobre ello, por eso quise sacar las garras para defenderlo.

Si desean dejar algún lindo review ya sea comentando al respecto o para decirme que les pareció esta actualización, bienvenido sea.

Sepan que siempre lxs leo y me hacen muy feliz cada que comentan.

El comienzo de este capítulo es parte de la letra de una canción hermosa. El título es Almost lover y es de A Fine Frenzy, por si alguna personita que se lo estaba preguntando. La puse porque más o menos es como Levi se siente en este momento. Un poco traicionado, dolido por algo que pudo ser pero que no resultó. Esta canción describe muy bien este sentimiento. Invito a que escuchen la canción y lean la letra más a fondo.

Hasta la siguiente ~


	13. Capítulo 12

Advertencia l AU. BL. Ereri. OoC.

Notas l Fic con trama basada en The Beauty and The Beast. Con unos cuantos arreglillos para que encajen mejor los personajes.

Espero sea de su agrado!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

* * *

.

La Bestia ingresó con paso pesado al dormitorio, en donde lo estaban esperando sus subordinados con bastante expectativa por lo que, ellos creían, sería el fin de aquella maldición que cayó sobre todos en palacio.

Eren lo lamentó mucho. No sabía cómo comenzar a explicar lo que sucedió y sabía que los lastimaría también a ellos cuando se enterasen de que Levi se marchó.

\- El amor siempre gana, Eren - Armin fue quien tomó la palabra según el acuerdo entre sus compañeros, para así evitar abrumar a su amo con tantas preguntas - ¿Y bien?¿Dónde está Levi para felicitarlo también?

No esperaron la respuesta que dió la Bestia a continuación.

\- Él se fue, chicos - La expresión de Eren era tan vacía. Sin duda, ninguno de sus amigos y subordinados más cercanos habían visto algo así en los años que llevaban conociéndolo.

\- ¿Qué? - Ninguno de los presentes supo qué más decir. Estaban impresionados y sumamente apenados por tan trágica noticia.

Todos, excepto uno.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?! - Reclamó Jean, bastante alterado. Se había hecho muchas ilusiones con volver a su forma humana y pasar el resto de sus días en paz y junto a su ser querido que esta noticia le llenó de rabia y frustración.

Armin y Hanji intentaron calmarlo de inmediato, puesto que sabían que el candelabro estaba siendo totalmente injusto e irracional con Eren y esas palabras solo lograrían herirlo más.

\- Déjenlo. Está bien, les debo una explicación. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes.. - admitió la bestia - Se enteró de la verdad y pensó que solo lo estuve utilizando como un instrumento para librarnos de la maldición.

\- Oh, querido.. ¿Y no le explicaste? - Hanji, lejos de comportarse bromista como siempre, esta vez sintió muchísimo la pena de Eren como si fuera suya. Y no lo sentía solo por él, sino por Levi también. Imaginó el golpe tan duro que debió ser para él enterarse de la verdad de una manera distorsionada y no por boca de Eren.

No quería decírselo pero ella se lo había advertido. Ocultar la verdad nunca lleva a nada bueno. Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y no podía reclamarle nada.

\- No me dejó - suspiró la Bestia - Y en parte creo que es mejor así. ¿Qué futuro le espera con alguien como yo? Está claro que ahora me odia y la poca esperanza que tenía se acaba de ir. Por más que le explicase no creo que me hubiese perdonado fácilmente por ocultarle algo así y para cuando eso suceda, de seguro el tiempo ya se habría agotado.

\- Oh, Eren.. - Armin quiso hablar pero el candelabro le interrumpió.

\- Pues no sabía yo que ahora le servía a un completo cobarde - escupió Jean - Si verdaderamente Levi valía la pena debiste ir tras él y no moverte hasta que te permita dar una explicación.

La expresión de la Bestia lucía tan apagada. Era como ver al Eren de hace unos años, totalmente carente de esperanzas y decepcionado de sí mismo. Todos allí lamentaban profundamente lo sucedido, incluso Jean, quien había actuado por impulso. Él sabía muy bien lo dolido que se encontraba Eren pero quiso ser egoísta por un momento y sacó a relucir su deseo más profundo, reclamándole para que pudiera entrar en razón e ir detrás de Levi.

Se imaginó por un momento si Marco se alejase de él por un malentendido y sintió muy feo en el corazón. Separarse de tu persona amada era definitivamente la peor tortura del mundo y él en definitiva no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Esperaba que Eren hiciera lo mismo.

Sin embargo, solo se oyó un suspiro largo y una negativa por parte de la Bestia, quien con ojos vidriosos no respondió al comentario del candelabro y ofreció disculpas a todos por no poder hacer nada para librarlos de la maldición como se los había prometido hace un tiempo.

\- No se preocupe, amo. Nosotros siempre estaremos para servirle - Armin, tan leal como siempre fue el primero en tratar de consolar a su amigo y se acercó a él, seguido de Hanji y el resto de subordinados. Todos rodearon a la Bestia para confortarlo un poco.

\- Y si la maldición nos consume por completo, caeremos todos juntos - Jean fue el último en acercarse a él. Si bien Eren no se sentía listo para ir tras Levi en estos momentos, él esperaba que lo hiciera cuando haya reflexionado un poco más sobre el tema. Y, mientras tanto, ellos estarían a su lado. Aún si Eren nunca lo buscaba, entonces la maldición se los llevaría a todos en palacio. Estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse.

.

* * *

.

Todos en palacio se preocupaban cada día más. Sin duda su amo no se encontraba para nada bien. Aunque él tratase de disimular su condición e intentaba mostrar un buen semblante frente a ellos, cada vez salía menos de su habitación.

Los primeros días se la pasó en la habitación que le perteneció a Levi y se encerraba por horas, impidiendo la entrada a cualquiera. Se supo que Mikasa y él tuvieron una conversación pero la chica no quiso revelar nada de lo que habían hablado y fue movida hacia otra sala en palacio. Luego de esto, la Bestia decidió cerrar la habitación y nadie excepto Marco tenía permitido el acceso, debido a que aquel plumero sería el único designado a limpiar dicho lugar diariamente.

Ninguno cuestionó la orden de la Bestia puesto que se imaginaron que era una manera de vivir su pérdida. Sin embargo, ya no podían quedarse solo de espectadores al notar como Eren cada día perdía vitalidad.

\- No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados y ver cómo se desmorona, Armin - la angustiada tetera tenía un mal presentimiento ante el súbito cambio de la Bestia y estaba segura que no sería nada bueno.

\- Entiendo tu preocupación, Hanji, pero Eren dejó muy en claro su posición. No podemos interferir - Armin sin duda entendía y compartía el sentir de su amiga pero eran órdenes directas y debían obedecer.

\- ¡Pues al diablo sus órdenes! - el enojado candelabro estaba de acuerdo con Hanji. Simplemente no podían dejar en esas condiciones a su amo. Tenían que hacer algo o la culpa por no salvar por segunda vez a Eren de la desgracia los castigaría el resto de sus vidas.

Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina del palacio y el sentir era el mismo. No dejarían que la maldición gane y si la Bestia no luchaba, ellos lo harían en su lugar.

\- Armin, entiendo que quieras respetar la decisión de nuestro amo pero no podemos quedarnos y esperar a que todo se resuelva mágicamente y él de pronto lo supere. Sabes que así no funcionan las cosas. Ya una vez lo dejamos desprotegido y puedo asegurarte que no permitiré que ocurra nuevamente - aseguró la tetera y miró al resto de sus compañeros, comprobando que había dicho exactamente lo que todos allí pensaban.

El pequeño reloj estuvo de acuerdo finalmente y todos se unieron como familia para darle fortaleza a su amo mientras la tetera les explicaba el plan que había pensado para ayudar a su amigo.

Ese enano la escucharía, eso era seguro. Hanji solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para entonces.

.

* * *

.

La Bestia se encontraba en su habitación, abrazando el prendedor que le regaló Levi. Ahora el único recuerdo que tenía de él. Caminó hacia el balcón y contempló el hermoso paisaje que tenía en frente pero que ahora sin él a su lado se sentía tan oscuro. Cerró los ojos y se permitió reflexionar.

 _..._

 _"Yo solo quería divertirme,_

 _aprender a volar,_

 _aprender a correr._

 _Dejé que mi corazón decidiera el camino,_

 _cuando era joven"_

 _..._

Soltó uno de los tantos suspiros que se le escapaban a diario. Recordó su niñez por un momento. Tan feliz y libre de preocupaciones. Sus padres siempre le dieron lo que él quiso y en ningún momento sintió necesidad de algo. Se creía capaz de hacer todo y no cuestionaba jamás las decisiones de su padre, el Rey.

 _..._

 _"En el fondo debí haber sabido_

 _que esto sería inevitable,_

 _para ganar mis rayas tendría que pagar_

 _y desnudar mi alma"_

 _..._

¡Qué tonto!, inocente y tonto niño. Si en lugar de desafiar al mundo se hubiese concentrado un poco más en mirar a su alrededor, tal vez la realidad lo habría despertado en lugar de golpearlo tan fuerte y nadie más que él estuviese pagando por ser tan ciego.

 _..._

 _"Sé que no soy el único_

 _que se arrepiente de las cosas que ha hecho._

 _A veces siento como si fuera solo yo_

 _quien no puede soportar el reflejo que ellos ven"_

 _..._

Ahora que ya todo estaba hecho sabía que arrepentirse estaba de más. Arrastró a todos en palacio a la desgracia y de aquel apuesto muchacho solo quedaban los brillantes ojos esmeralda que ahora habían perdido la razón para brillar. Cada vez que se le acercaba alguno de sus subordinados se sentía aún más culpable por no ser valiente. Esa era la razón por la que casi no salía de su habitación y tampoco permitía visitas frecuentes.

 _..._

 _"Desearía poder vivir un poco más,_

 _ver al cielo, no solo al suelo._

 _Siento como si mi vida se extinguiera_

 _y lo único que puedo hacer es mirar y llorar"_

 _..._

Cada día que pasaba se le iba la vida y lo sabía. Aquella noche de Navidad decidió entregarle su alma entera a Levi y él se la había llevado cuando partió. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Estaba cansado de huir de su cruel destino y no confiaba en nadie más que Levi para custodiar su vida y su corazón, a pesar de que este no supiera de ello en absoluto. Era mejor así.

 _..._

 _"Extraño el aire,_

 _extraño a mis amigos,_

 _extraño a mi madre,_

 _extraño cuando la vida era una fiesta para organizar,_

 _pero eso fue hace un millón de años"_

 _..._

Pensó en su madre. Qué diría ella si supiera que su tonto hijo le entregó la vida a un apuesto joven que conoció a raíz de una decisión egoísta y del cual se enamoró a primera vista. Soltó una risa cansada. Sin duda le regañaría por ser tan confiado pero nuevamente no se arrepentía de aquello.

 _..._

 _"Cuando camino por las calles_

 _donde crecí y encontré mis raíces,_

 _no pueden mirarme a los ojos,_

 _es como si me tuvieran miedo"_

 _..._

Bajó la vista y observó a unos cuantos subordinados suyos riendo mientras limpiaban el jardín dentro de sus posibilidades. En cuanto se percataron de su presencia clavaron su mirada en él y la Bestia se estremeció.

 _..._

 _"Intento pensar en algo que decir,_

 _como una broma o un recuerdo;_

 _ellos no me reconocen ahora_

 _en la luz del día"_

 _..._

Retrocedió casi de inmediato y se alejó del balcón, cerrando la ventana tras él. No le gustaba la mirada angustiada de sus subordinados. Se sentía irreconocible a través de ella. Era como si de aquel Eren que aún mantenía la esperanza de salvarlos a todos ya no quedara más que pedazos. Había lástima en esas miradas y trataba de esquivarlas a toda costa.

 _..._

 _"Sé que no soy el único_

 _que se arrepiente de las cosas que ha hecho;_

 _a veces siento como si fuera solo yo_

 _quien nunca se convertiría en quien creía que iba a ser"_

 _..._

Luego pensó en la mirada de decepción que le mostró Levi el día que se enteró de la verdad y odió con fuerza su estupidez. Todos en palacio le advirtieron que una mentira solo traería desgracia pero él no quiso escuchar. Quería evitarle presiones y sufrimientos a su amado y sonrió con ironía al notar que todo resultó diferente a como lo había pensado.

 _..._

 _"Desearía poder vivir un poco más,_

 _ver al cielo, no solo al suelo._

 _Siento como si mi vida se extinguiera_

 _y lo único que puedo hacer es mirar y llorar"_

 _..._

Una punzada intensa en el corazón le hizo tambalear. Así había sido desde que su amado partió para nunca más volver. Tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa de noche para no caer y al hacerlo notó su viejo tesoro, aquel que en algún momento compartió con Levi. Su pesado cuerpo reposó en la cama; con calma acarició las antiguas y maltrechas hojas de su preciado álbum y se permitió ser egoísta por un momento.

 _..._

 _"Extraño el aire,_

 _extraño a mis amigos,_

 _extraño a mi madre,_

 _extraño cuando la vida era una fiesta para organizar"_

 _..._

Al observar las viejas fotos pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre y en lo que daría por estar envuelto en sus gentiles brazos otra vez. En ellos se sentiría protegido de todo y podría esconderse el resto de su vida. Cuán hermoso sería que todo esto fuera solo un mal sueño y que al despertar ella frotara sus mejillas con amor y cubriera sus párpados con suaves besos, como en los viejos tiempos.

 _..._

 _"Pero eso fue hace un millón de años.."_

 _..._

Otra punzada intensa y supo que no cesarían esta vez. Volteó a ver el calendario sostenido a la pared al lado de su cama y sonrió. Al fin era tiempo. Dejó el álbum a un lado en la pequeña mesa y sostuvo con más fuerza el pequeño prendedor. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su amor. Tan perfecto y noble, sin culpa de nada y así quería que se conservara. Era lo único que la maldición no podía corromper. Se aferraría con todas sus fuerzas a él y lo protegería por siempre, de todo y todos.

Una lágrima escapó y en un cansado suspiro susurró el nombre del dueño de ese amor.

El último sonido que se escuchó dentro de la habitación fue el del pequeño prendedor caer al suelo.

.

Treinta de marzo era el día y la Bestia cumplía veintiún años.

.

* * *

.

Nota de autor

El capítulo puede ser muy corto pero no se imaginan lo difícil que resultó para mí escribirlo.. De cualquiera manera espero me hagan llegar sus opiniones y les prometo que me esforzaré :)

La canción original que aparece en este capítulo se llama Million Years Ago y es de Adele. No pude encontrar mejor pieza que esa y siento que calza a la perfección. Escucharla es un deleite!

Gracias por sus palabras de aliento y espero me acompañen hasta el final, que por cierto está cerca.

Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes y Feliz cumpleaños a mi enano precioso Levi!

Besos y abrazos *


End file.
